


Truth & lies

by Lshishi



Category: Bolt (2008)
Genre: Action, Comedy, Drama, Eventual Romance, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26292709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lshishi/pseuds/Lshishi
Relationships: Bolt/Mittens (Disney: Bolt)
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Bolt POV

Everyday seems like a dream, waking up every morning to my new family, and spending every moment of everyday with them is better than each day before it. Although it only has been a week since we fully moved in.

My person Penny always plays with me when she has time, and I know I'll always have time to play with her, I still feel bad for neglecting to play with her to watch for a threat that wasn't even there.

I still don't understand why she has to do things like go to school and do homework. Mittens always tells me it's a person thing, but if it were up to me I would make it so she can spend every day with all of us. Although I'm sure Rhino would still be in front of the t.v

Speaking of Rhino, his favorite pass time has become a hobby of mine to. I never knew how fun it would be to see myself on the big screen, I don't know how but even if I was the very same star performing these stunts, I was getting surprised on what was happening on the show, and he tells me we're still on season one! During the program I would let him know on what was going on through my head for each scene. These were mine and Rhino's favorite moments. He memorized each shot like the back of his paw, but getting the inside scoop from the hero himself was, as he would put it " **Be-awesome**!". If getting to be with my most favorite people in the world as a family was my dream come true, then I'm sure that this was his. I'm glad he learned to get along with mittens as well

Now about my best friend. Don't get me wrong rhino is also my best friend, but with Mittens, it's special.

She's always so patient with me when teaching me new things, always happy to play with me when penny isn't there. Every moment with her is so great, and yes I mean every moment. From the fun times like when we're playing fetch, to the frightening times like when we're hiding from the vacuum, and even the boring times like when she just wants to sunbathe. I could never be tired of just being with her. Some times she asks me if I would rather do something else, I mean sometimes I do, but I wouldn't make Mittens do something just because I wanted to. She also sometimes asks me if I feel anything " _special_ ". Again I do, but I can't tell her that, not when I don't understand what it means myself. I think it might have to do with how much I owe her. If it wasn't for her none of us would be here. She usually tells me I'm the reason for everyone's newfound happiness, but I know she's the reason for mine. Maybe I'll understand this feeling when I find a way to repay her. I just need to find out what to give her.

After some thought I still can't think of anything. Still in my bed I can't help but let out a sigh.

Bolt - * _sigh_ * "mittens"

Mittens - _ahhh~unm_ , "yes bolt?, What do ya need?"

Caught off guard I quickly turn my head to her voice, I see her stretching as she continues to wake up.

Bolt - "sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

Mittens - "don't worry about it, I was waking up anyways. So, what did you call my name for"

She was looking at me expectantly, I sometimes see her with this look when ever she's asks me certain questions but I don't know what to say. I don't want to tell her that I'm looking to give her something as repayment, she'll tell me she doesn't need anything and I don't owe her a thing as usual. So had to think of something.

Bolt "uhh, it's a surprise" ' _nailed it_!'

Mittens - she looks at me, her expression changing to one of skepticism "a surprise huh?"

She turns and it seems she is mulling something over in her head, I'm starting to worry, despite being an actor, Mittens always said I was a horrible liar. As I'm preparing for the worst she turns to me, this time with a smile that reignited that feeling within me.

Mittens - "I'm sure I told you that you don't need to do anything for me, but I'm looking forward to what ever you're planning hehe"

This feeling is getting stronger with every new moment like this. I think maybe it's because every time she makes me happy, I feel like that's another moment I have to let her know I appreciate her for, that's gotta be it. I really need to find something soon.

Bolt - "ye-yea, now let's go downstairs, I'm sure Penny served our food a while ago"

I quickly make my way out of the room, and down the stairs. I feel bad for leaving her like that but it I just couldn't help it. I'm sure she'll come down in a couple of minutes.

Rhino - "good morning bolt! Ready continue watching where we left off? We're almost at the awesome finale of the first season!"

I look to up see Rhino, he was on top of the couch In our living room. He would always be there if not eating or sleeping. He would sometimes play with us although he would be the ball, and it wouldn't take him long to feel sick, one time we were too late to stop playing and he actually got sick and threw up inside his ball. Shaking off this memory I start to reply.

Bolt - "uhh-no thanks, I've actually got something to do, I was thinking I'll take my first walk around the area when Penny leaves"

His disappointment wasn't too hard to read, but he bounced right back as he usually does.

Rhino - "that's too bad, then again I get to see my hero out on patrol for any villains hiding in the shadow of our own neighborhood!"

Oh Rhino, I'm sure he knows I'm not really the hero he thinks, but it's nice to know he still has the same outlook as when we first met. Guess somethings never change.

Bolt - "haha, I'm not patrolling. I just need some time to figure something out, also I guess I could use the time to meet some of the neighborhood pets if there is any"

Rhino - "what did you need to figure out?, maybe I can help"

I didn't expect him to react to that part, although it guess it would be fine. He might actually be able to help, although I do feel a bit bad I can't tell Mittens about this.

Bolt - "well, actually,... I've been thinking about getting a gift,... for Mittens."

Rhino - "thats it? I'm sure the cat would be glad to get another ball of yarn like last time"

Bolt-"that's the thing I need to figure out, I feel like even that isn't enough,.. I want to give her something... special"

I never thought it would be this hard to talk about. In a way it's kind of relieving to let it out. Although I have a feeling that if this were Mittens I was talking to this is the part where she would bring up-

Rhino - "special?, could it be you're feeling something special for the cat?"

‘ _Now he's asking this too_?!' I couldn't help but freeze up, I don't know why but it was always difficult to even think about this without feeling embarrassed. Well I'm already in this far, might as well let him know what I think. It's rather that or be right back to where I started.

Bolt - "I,.. guess I do, but I think it might because I feel like I owe her so much. Every moment we all spend together I feel like it's because of Mittens, and I need to let her know how much I appreciate her, but I don't know why I feel like there's something more"

Rhino - "now that's some news I didn't see coming. I think I know what's happening"

Could he really know?, this has bothered me for since a little after we moved in, but he seems to realize what it is the moment I tell him. I kinda forget that even though rhino lived watching the "magic box" he still lived in the real world, and had a more experience than me. If felt good finally sharing a bit, maybe I can get to the bottom of this.

Bolt - "really? Can you tell me? Maybe it'll help me out with what to give her!"

Rhino - "sorry bolt, as much as I would like to help this is one of those things you have to find out for yourself. Although I guess I can kinda help with the gift."

Bolt -"really?! What do think I should get her!"

I couldn't help but almost jump in excitement finally, one step closer to resolving this.

Rhino - "get her something that reminded you of her, it probably wont be as fun, like a yarn ball or as delicious as her favorite foods, but as long as you're thinking of her, I'm sure she'll really like anything you give her"

Bolt - ' _could it be that simple_?' "I guess that makes sense, although I think I'll give her more, well could you give me a hint to find out what that feeling is"

Rhino - "you said you were going out for a walk right? I'm sure it'll be fine if you take your time, don't think about it too much and relax."

Feeling like this was a good start I thanked rhino and headed to the kitchen to eat my food. I think Penny left a little early today so as soon as I finished my food, I started my way out to the back yard.

Exiting the dog door, I look to see the grass that surrounds us. I've only been out here a couple of time since we got here, I never fully explored it yet, now seems like a good time. There wasn't a fence but there was woodland area behind our neighborhood. There was some space between ours and our neighbors houses. Maybe I should see if I could make some friends. Hopefully they'll be nice to Mittens too.

Walking over to the neighbors I see a rope toy lying in their back yard, without thinking I start to playing with it, guess relaxing was the right thing to do.

X - "having fun with my toy there, small fry!?"

Realizing that this was indeed somebody else's toy I quickly drop it and turn to who ever called me out. I look and see another dog, she was lying down on her porch but she got up to approach me, she seemed to be a decent amount larger than me. see didn't seem to be aggressive, I could tell she was just messing with me. Still though, I decided to apologize.

Bolt - "I'm really sorry, I just saw it and it looked fun. I didn't mean anything by it"

X - "alright-alright, easy there I'm just having some fun. the name's bell, and yes it is a fun toy... Hey, you look kinda familiar. Anyone ever tell you that you look like that famous dog?"

Bolt - "funny that you mention that, I actually am that famous dog, my name is bolt"

Bell - "oh not him I meant the other famous dog, you know?, the gullible one."

What is she talking about?, I never thought there would be other famous dogs. Then again I guess it would make sense. ' _Oh man this is embarrassing_ '. I couldn't help but look down in embarrassment.

Bolt - "uhh-oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think there were other famous dogs. I guess I shou-"

I was interrupted by an outburst of laughter. I really don't get what was going on but at least I'm on this dogs good side I hope. Letting out a nervous chuckle I wait for her to settle down.

Bell - _Ha-Ha_ ,- * _phew_ * "sorry, didn't think that'll work. But really I'm excited to meet you. Not everyday you meet a celebrity. So how are you liking life away from the fancy life of a star"

Bolt - "I love it!, it might sound strange but when I was on the show, I thought all of it was real. I was always on guard to protect my person Penny, so I never really got to experience life as a normal dog. Honestly if it wasn't for my new friends I never would have knew any of this. So yea, I wouldn't want any kind of "fancy life" if it meant I had to give this up."

She appeared to be a little surprised at first but then gave me a gentle smile.

Bell - "very well said,.. but man you really are gullible, hehe"

Again feeling a bit ashamed I couldn't help but feel a little frustrated that she was laughing at me again.

Bolt - "well I'm sorry, I was raised to believe that! Everyone was making believe it was real since I was a puppy. I know better now so I'd appreciate it if you stop laughing"

Bell - "Hey hey, sorry. I didn't mean anything by it, honest. Look, I heard the show got canceled only a half a month ago, so maybe I can show you some of the perks of being a non-famous dog"

Bolt - "well, my best friend is already teaching me that stuff. Although I guess some tips from a real dog would help. There is something I want to know though."

Bell-"well,. I'll see if I can help, also what do you mean " **real** " dog"

Bolt - "I'll explain that after, but my question is-,"

I was finding hard to ask something like this from a dog I didn't know too well. I should have asked Rhino or Mittens about this. At least I know they wouldn't laugh at me. Still though, she looks friendly enough. I muster up some courage and ask under my breath.

Bolt - "wh-what dose gullible mean,..."

After a pause she abruptly turns her head to stifle a laugh. ' _At_ _least_ _she's_ ' ** _trying_** ' _not to hurt my feelings_ ' still, this kind of makes me realize maybe I really can't find anything out on my own, I left to find answers and here I am getting laughed at asking even more questions. ' _Am I dragging Rhino and Mittens down?'_. I'm guessing she saw me like this and decided to speak.

Bell - "hey, don't beat yourself up over it. Listen, gullible means it's easy for you to be tricked or lied to. In a way it's kind of a good thing, it shows you can trust people, but be careful though, trusting the wrong people will get you hurt. Just be glad you ran into a friend. How 'bout it then. Do ya trust me?"

She finished as she extended her paw ' _oh Penny taught me this one_ ' although I guess I can trust her considering she extended her paw first. Maybe she can help me with my problem. Accepting this, I reach out and we shake paws.

Bell - "now what did you mean " **real** " dog?"

Bolt - "well, she's actually a cat"

For a moment she seemed to be shocked, for an instant I thought she was gonna laugh again, I considered walking away if she did. Making fun of me is one thing but I won't let anyone laugh at Mittens. The laughs never came, she seemed to be in thought and finally spoke again.

Bell - "so the animal teaching you everything about being a dog,.. is a cat? And she's your 'best' friend no less?"

Bolt - "yes, she's helped me ever since I got lost from penny. Although I did drag her with me at first, I feel like we've really grown close."

Bell - "drag? What do you mean?"

Bolt-"well, I'm sure she forgave me for it but I still feel a bit bad, you see shortly after I escaped the set, I ran into a couple of pigeons,.. oh man your right I really am gullible, because they tricked me into thinking that Mittens 'that's her name by the way' was working for the green-eyed man. So I kidnapped her and forced her to lead me the way to Penny."

Bell - "wow, sounds exciting,.." ' _let's get to know more about this Mittens gal, if she's a cat she could be trying to take advantage like most cats would_ ' "so she actually agreed to help you, where did you even meet anyway"

Bolt-"well I don't really remember but she showed me a map of the entire earth! there was a big green lady with torch though"

Bell - "New York!, your traveled across the country! Wow that's really impressive. Wait,.. the earth you say?"

Bolt - "yeeaa, at least that's the map she showed me. You don't think she lied did she?

Bell - "one second I know where a map is, I'll go fetch it"

She ran inside her house, leaving me to my thoughts. I can't really hold it against Mittens if she lied to me about that, I mean I literally dangled her off a bridge. I can't believe I would ever do something like that. Shaking the thought from my head I see bell running back.

Bell - "here's a map of the earth, did it look like this"

What she showed me was amazing. It showed the familiar shape that was on the waffle map, along with other places I've never seen or heard of before, although this one wasn't as colorful.

Bolt - "this area looks familiar" I say pointing to our home country. "But the rest,.. is there really this much?"

Bell - ' _so she lied to him about this, is she really his friend_ ' "yes, although it's not so bad but she did lie about this,... do you know anything else she might have lied about?"

Bolt - "well I don't know honestly, she told me that food was the 'antidote' for hunger for hunger. That turned out to be true"

I see bell starting to chuckle, after I shoot her a look she clears her throat.

Bell - * _ahem_ * "yes, that pretty much true. you met her in New York right? Was she a house cat or an alley cat"

Bolt - "She was an alley cat when I found her, although this is her business, she told me that she used to have a home."

Bell - ' _maybe that's it_!' "Listen, I might be wrong, but I think she might have used you to find a new home"

I couldn't believe what I just heard. Mittens using me like that. It simply couldn't be true. This feeling, I don't like it, it almost actually hurts.

Bolt - "no! She would never do that!, if it wasn't for her we wouldn't even have this new life!"

Bell - "alright, calm down. I know it's seems impossible but how about you ask her something to see if she's being truthful with you now"

Bolt - "I know she'll tell the truth, but how would I know, since I have a track record of believing anything people tell me"

Bell - "well how about you ask her something and see if she tries to deflect it, it may not be a lie but she's actively keeping the truth from you"

Bolt - "deflect?"

Bell-"well when someone wants to keep the truth from someone, and can't lie about it, they'll try to change the subject. Like say if you ask me something and I say something like ("come on, don't be ridiculous, how about we play a game, or hey look at that over there!") and so on".

Hearing this sounds familiar. I've actually done it a couple of times to Mittens, when ever she asks me if I have a special feeling. If I ask her that, would she do the same thing?

Mulling it over, I decided to leave it for later. I came out here to relax and find out what this feeling is, not to stress over something completely different.

Bolt - "ok I'll ask her later, I actually came out here to explore and clear my head a bit. Maybe play a bit"

Bell - "play you say!? I actually went outside because I was wanting to play too, until someone started using my toy"

She gave me a mocking look, I couldn't help but laugh a little.

Bolt - _he-he_ "alright, my bad. but what do want to play? Fetch, tag? Since I used your toy I'll let you pick"

Bell - "ohhh~ I don't know how about, Tag you're it!"

She quickly tapped me and sprinted away, Should seen that coming. Hilariously ironic coming from me.

Bolt - "cheap move!, I'll get you back just wait!"

Mittens POV *morning*

Watching bolt leave the room all flustered, I couldn't help but swoon over how cute that was. I wonder if he's starting to feel the same way. I've been in love with this silly dog for a while now, it wasn't just one moment where I realized i was completely swept up this attachment, but more like when the thought came to mind, I realized I was in love with him the whole time. At first I was shocked and a bit in denial, I mean a dog and a cat, even thinking that sentence sounds preposterous. but the more and more time we spent together, the more I realized how true it was. Lately I've been acting like a coward, asking him if he had any new and special feelings, hoping he would feel the same way. Every time I ask him, he usually gets a little shy and tries to change the subject, honestly I'm wondering if I'm being a little pushy. I know he's still new to all this but I can't help it, it's getting harder and harder to not just say how I feel and just curl up next to the little hero.

After a couple of minutes of imagining sheer bliss that moment I start to drift back to sleep, and right as I'm about to fully embrace that dream, a horrid image flashes through my mind. Right in front of me, Instead of me filling the space, curled up next to my friend,.. It was another dog.

Mittens - "b-bolt? What's going on?"

Bolt - "Mittens?, I've got some news!, I finally found out what that feeling was. It was love!, I realized it when I met my new mate here"

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, I couldn't even move. He started nuzzling this unknown dog. Every second of it hurt, this stabbing pain keeping me from speaking. I tried to tell him to stop but all I could was mutter out a single word

Mittens "m-mate?"

My voice came out as a shrill, cracked cry. I just couldn't understand what was happening.

Bolt - "yes mittens, she's my mate. She is very kind to me. I thought you'd be more happy,.. what's wrong"

It's like he couldn't even understand what I was going through. Like I wasn't even a possibility for his love, and that thought killed me inside.

Mittens - "Bolt there's something I need to tell you,... Something I should have told you a long time ago"

Every word felt painful. But I had to keep going, I'd rather confess in front of him like this than not at all. I just couldn't bear it to see him everyday, happy with someone else without even telling him.

Bolt - "Mittens, it's ok. You don't have to force yoursel-."

Mittens - " **I need to say this**!, I!,...I!,.."

I clench my eyes shut, hoping to keep the tears from flowing. I can't break down and cry here, not now.

Mittens - " **I love you bolt**!"

My eyes are still shut expecting an answer, but I open them to see that I'm still in penny's room. I couldn't help but be relived that it was all a dream, even still, I quietly sobbed into my bed, letting all those feeling out. I can't let bolt see me like this.

X - "hey cat,.. are you alright?, I heard you yell"

I look up to see rhino, he was peering into the door way. He continued as he rolled in. I swiftly groomed the tears out of my face, I'm sure I looked like a mess.

Mittens - "yea I'm fine rodent, I just had a nightmare noting real" ' _I really hope it wasn't real_ '.

Rhino - "was it about bolt?"

I couldn't help but be a little embarrassed that I was seen through, although if I really did scream my confession out for everyone to hear I'm just glad he's not on my case about it.

Mittens - "ye-yea,... it was about bolt"

Rhino - "what about bolt, I'm sure talking about it would help calm you down from that nightmare"

Hearing these words from rhino was kind of surprising, usually it's ' **Be-awesome** ' this and ' **mega** ' that. If it was for anything else maybe I would have confided to him, but I guess it's just a bit too soon.

Mittens - "look Rhino, thank you but I'm not sure I'm ready to talk about it, I mean it was just a dream. I'm sure it'll pass"

I start to make my out of the room when rhino speaks up

Rhino - "it's about how you love bolt isn't it?"

Again I stop, I was about to deny it, but I didn't have the strength any more, that dream really wore me out. I then thought to just change the subject until I remembered how he convinced me to go after bolt back in Vegas. I heard he gave bolt a similar pep talk back when he saved me. I guess in a way, I started to trust rhino too.

Mittens - "yes,... I'm love with bolt, but how did you figure out?!"

Rhino - "oh come one, I've seen tons of shows like this on the magic box, although none of them were as good as bolt's series, I could tell just by the way you look at him. Anyone could!"

Mittens - * _sigh_ * "anyone except bolt"

Rhino - "hey now, where's this coming from, if that's what you think then why haven't you told him"

Mittens - "it's because when I realized he didn't know what love was,.. I got scared. I was frighted that if I actually did confess,.. he'd just think I was taking advantage of him, I wanted to let things naturally fall into place for him. Hoping that if we spent enough time together,... he would feel the same way I do, but that nightmare made me realize I might of just made one big mistake for waiting."

I couldn't help but start to tear up again, the image of bolt and his mate was still fresh in my mind. I couldn't stand it if that horrid reality came to be.

Rhino - "alright calm down, I don't think it was a mistake at all, you see I had a little talk with bolt earlier"

My curiosity peaked, what was he getting at?

Mittens - "go on,.. what did you talk about"

Rhino - "we talked about how he wanted to give you something special, to let you know how much he appreciates you, I'm sure he wanted it to have a deeper meaning behind it. Hearing what you said and how bolt was talking, I think my awesome detective skills are telling me that, just because he doesn't know what love is, doesn't mean he can't actually be In love. For all we know, or as far as I can plainly tell from how he was acting, he's madly in love with you too"

For the third time the rodents words shocked me. My tears couldn't help but spill out a bit but this time for a different reason.

Mittens - "you think he loves me too?"

I couldn't help but smile, the image that was tormenting me was completely outshined by the fantasy I was having before it. Me, bolt, together and happier than we've ever been.

Rhino - "most definitely, now stop crying already. This is why I don't watch those sappy shows as much as bolt, I never expected this from the cat brave enough to stick by bolt's side even after the awesome life endangering, peril producing, explosion filled adventure we had"

Hearing this I couldn't help but feel something I haven't felt in a long time. ' ** _Pride_** '. ' _Man rhinos pep talks really are something else_ ', straightening my posture I puff my chest out.

Mittens - "your right! I think, now is the time to tell him how I feel."

Rhino-"there you go!, he should be,... oh right"

Mittens - "'oh right' what?"

Rhino - "he told me he went to finally explore the neighborhood, so he might not be back for a bit. Try to keep that feeling though, I'm sure you're gonna need it"

Feeling a bit let down I make my way back to my bed and plop down.

Mittens - "thank you rhino, I really mean it, and for the record one since when does one explosion count as an explosion filled adventure."

Rhino - "to be honest, ever since I found out the magic box wasn't real, I think any kind of explosion is more than enough for me. If you need me I'll be downstairs watching said explosions"

As he started down the stairs, I couldn't help but laugh a little, I'm sure glad everything ended up the way it did. I really hated mine and bolt’s fated encounter at the start, but now... I wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

Reminiscing our adventure in my head, I'm interrupted by my stomach. ' _I guess I forgot I was hungry_ ' I then remembered the time Bolt and I separated. I was in a food paradise and I couldn't even stomach a buffet of my very own choosing. Still, I would live through that all over again if it meant being with Bolt.

As I was leaving the room I saw something from the corner of my eye. Underneath penny's bed, was an item very important to me, it was the ball of yarn Bolt gave me. Filled with emotion and my cat instincts I couldn't help but throw myself at it. I was giggling like a kitten.

Mittens-"oh bolt!, I love this so much, and I love you, _hehe_. I can't wait till I see you again! Just you wait till I—"

Rhino - "oh yea I forgot to tell ya about your food—"

I froze, still hugging my favorite toy. I really had no way of covering this. ' _Man I was having a nice moment too_ '. The only thing I could think to do was stand and clear my throat.

Mittens - "uhh thanks, I'll be down to eat in a sec"

Rhino - "suuure, didn't mean to spoil what ever,.. that was"

Turning back to head down the stairs, I can hear him making exaggerated gagging noises.

Mittens - " **oh what ever**!"

Placing the ball of yarn on my bed, I then left down the stairs.

—

Authors note:

This is cross posted on fan fic

thank you for reading my first fanfic, I really look forward to seeing more stories in this movie, I've read so many great stories that I felt I needed to make my own, again thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Mittens POV

After reaching the kitchen, I take notice of bolt's empty bowl. I wonder what he's doing now. I take a look at the dog door and consider looking for him, but decided against it. ' _I waited this long, what's an hour or so more'._ I hope that nightmare was nothing more than just that, a bad dream. Suppressing the fear, and replacing it with hope, I start to eat my food.

'T _his stuff is pretty good, though not as good as what they used to give me back then.'_

I don't really know why, but like now, I catch myself thinking about my old family. I was so happy with them, they pampered me so much. Really it was almost like any cats paradise, but I don't feel bad about it anymore, living on the streets it was hard, hard to keep calm when seeing a car that looked like theirs, hearing a voice of a passerby who sounded like them. I quashed Those feelings as best I could to the point where it became second nature. Yet now, it's like I can remember them without worry, as strange as it sounds I think it's because I have all this now. ' _I would do it all over again if it meant I would end up here'.  
_

Finishing up my food, I turned to the living room to meet rhino. ' _It wouldn't hurt to admire bolt on his show every now and then'._ As usual, Rhino is in his normal spot watching our beloved hero do the impossible.

Mittens: "so Rhino,.. about what you saw earlier-"

I was about to explain when Rhino raised a paw to cut me off.

Rhino: "Don't sweat it cat, I don't think you need to explain yourself about that, I've seen it all before on the magic box,... but still, who would of thought of a big tough alley cat swooning like that"

At first I thought he was mocking me, but then see his expression is one of trauma. I know he hates romance in his programs but not this much. ' _what ever, I have nothing to be ashamed of. Not anymore anyway'  
_

Mittens _: "_ you should of seen me before all that, I'm honestly surprised by how I lasted as long as I did on the streets"

Rhino: "what do you mean by that?"

At his inquiry I realized that I told bolt about it to an extent, but I never told rhino about my past at all. I mean I never really tried to hide it but it's surprising still that it never came up.

Mittens: "well before I was a " ** _big tough alley cat_** " I was a normal house cat"

Rhino: "really?, what happened?, did you run away?"

Funny, I had told bolt that I had left my home when he first asked. Honestly looking back, I really did lie to bolt a lot, I couldn't imagine wanting to keep anything from him now, I want to tell bolt everything and I want him to accept me even more.

Shaking my head I decided to tell Rhino the truth.

Mittens: "no, one day my family started packing up. At first I thought I was going with them but,... I guess I wasn't that important."

It isn't nearly as painful bringing up the subject now, but it still stings ever so. Sensing the dampening mood, I decided to try to lighten things up. It really wasn't that big of an issue anymore.

Mittens: "yea yea I know, " ** _woe is me_**!", but hey I learned lots of things, and in a way, Im very grateful for it. If none of that happened, I wouldn't have met you or bolt, let alone learn all the necessary things to become a guide across the country for an insane dog and a deluded hamster".

Rhino: _"_ that's ' **heroic** ' hamster to you, although I'm sorry to hear that. Well if you don't mind me asking, what we're you like before _?"_

Mittens: "honestly I'd rather talk more about myself when bolt is also here, that way I don't have to say it twice. As for how I was before, I never really had the desire to roam around. Everything I could ever want or need was given to me. If I were to describe it, I felt kinda like one of those princesses. I rarely went outside, the world seemed frighting, and once I was all alone, I soon realized how much more horrifying it all was. I put talking to my own kind to the barest of minimums, once I found a nice niche for myself, associating with only those who feared me instead of the other way around, I stayed there, not daring to risk it for anything. That's the way I kept it until a certain white dog appeared and threatened me into helping him."

Rhino: "I never would of thought, you seemed like you've living that way your entire life"

Mittens: "that's ironic, bolt's the real actor and you guys fall for my persona, although I guess I'm only now becoming more honest" * _sigh_ *

A whole lot has changed since then. I would of been horrified about it but this has been nothing but a dream come true. Sure it's not as lavish as my first home, but it's many times more fulfilling.

My last family was a bit older and didn't really invest on playtime, honestly i felt more like a commodity, but when you get everything you want; you learn to consider it an even trade. With Penny however, it's like I'm a part of her family. I was fairly apprehensive at first, that I would just end up being an add on with bolt, that she would ignore me and Rhino in favor of her favorite. I've never been so happy to be wrong, she treats us with so much love that I was honestly taken aback. She seemed to really enjoy studying about our different interests, she enjoyed having me around but knows I just like to enjoy a long rest alone ' _with one white exception anyway'._ Still, it was pretty funny watching her reaction when she realized that her efforts to keep Rhino from the television were useless. She seems glad that Rhino still finds some time to use the toys and wheels she bought him.

I was going to speak again until I heard something outside. It sounded like bolt,.. laughing.

Rhino: "was that bolt? I thought he left for his walk a while ago"

Curious as to why bolt was still nearby I decided we to check it out.

Mittens: "I'll go see, you can stay here."

He seemed to accept this and went back to watching his shows. I on the other hand left to the kitchen and out the dog door, I froze. There was bolt, playing with another dog. They looked like they were having a great time. That smile I grew so fond of, he was sharing it with another. She didn't look like the other dog in my nightmare but that didn't matter. ' _Ok stop freaking out, it was just a dream, just call bolt over and everything will be fine'_

Mittens: bolt,...

I could barely hear myself, it was like living that nightmare all over again, it was was nearly impossible to speak without showing this feeling

Mittens: "b-bolt..."

It was a bit louder, my voice couldn't help but crack, but that seemed to get their attention.

Bolt POV

X: "b-bolt _"_

I heard Mittens, but something was wrong. I turn to our house, and there I see her. She was looking at me. Her pain clearly showing, ' _whats wrong?'_

Bell: "umm Bolt? Is that Mittens?"

Bell kind of spooked me, she was leaning in, apparently trying to whisper.

Bolt: "yes, but somethings wrong, I need to find out what."

Starting to head over to mittens I hear bell call out once more

Bell: "remember what I told you."

I nodded, but really I couldn't think of trying to do anything but finding out what's got mittens so upset. She seemed fine this morning, ' _what_ _happened?'_ I continue on my way.

Bell POV

I don't know what's gotten that cat down in the dumps, but it's plain as day she's about to cry, ' _she could be acting?..., Nah, her expression seems too genuine.'_ she is a cat though, anything could be possible, but what could she gain by pretending to be upset. ' _Come on, you've worked through harder problems_!' Looking at the facts she's Bolt's best friend, if she's sad, he'll go to her. ' _She's trying to keep bolt to herself?'_ That makes sense, but why? I'm not another cat, I wouldn't take advantage of Bolt like she is. She should know dogs usually trust each other. ' _She could be like bolt, honest to a fault?'_ No, That can't be it. She wouldn't lie to him like she has been doing already,... ' _Jealousy?',_ and just like that everything seemed clear. The guess of her being like Bolt wasn't too far off. Like Bolt trying to find things out, she's been dealing with it her own way. She wasn't trying to _"_ **find a new home"** with Bolt. She was trying to find a new home **"with Bolt".**

Bell: "aw crap, I gotta clean this up"

I rushed toward the two.

Bolt pov

Bolt: "Mittens, what's wrong!"

She seemed quiet almost like she hurting just trying to get the words out.

Mittens: "it's,.. it's nothing. I just thought you were doing something else."

That's right!, I was supposed to be looking for a surprise for her, and here I am messing around. Still, that doesn't explain why she's the **'this'** upset.

Bolt: "Mittens, I'm sorry. I don't know if Rhino told you but I went out for a walk, I wasn't planning on playing, it's just that I met the new neighbor. She's been really nice and helpful, albeit a tad obnoxious, I'll introduce you-"

I was about to continue until I noticed, it seems what ever has been bothering mittens got worse. She couldn't meet my gaze but I could see her eyes starting to well up. She was shaking, like she was expecting something really bad to happen. I just couldn't bare to see her like this, this is even worse than when we were in Las Vegas,... when I left her... Realizing this I told her the only thing I can think of.

Bolt: "Mittens, I don't know what's going on but you don't have to be scared. I won't leave you, not again. You're the most important person in my life, and nothing will get between us".

without thinking I leaned in, and gave her a quick lick on her cheek. I really don't know what came over me but this was no time to be getting flustered, not when I can help Mittens.

She froze up again but her expression softened. After a moment, she looked up at me, her eyes shone with something I haven't seen before, something ' _beautiful'._ Again shaking the thought, knowing now isn't the time. I waited for her response.

Mittens: "Most important?"

Bolt:"yes."

I meant what I said, but felt a little conflicted. I spent most of my life protecting Penny, but somewhere down the line I guess Mittens became someone just as, if not more special to me as well. Before I can conclude this thought she spoke again.

Mittens: "even more than penny?"

It seems she had the same thoughts too. But again, I honestly reply.

Bolt: "yes"

She started tearing up again but this time, I couldn't help but smile along with her.

Mittens:"Bolt, there's something I've been wanting to tell you,... I-"

Before she could finish, we both turn to the sound of something rushing toward us.

Bell: "wait!, Bolt!, forget what I told you. I think I figured something out."

What ever mood was there before, seemed to be completely snuffed with the arrival of our neighbor.

Bolt: "what are you talking about,.. oh wait I guess I did forget it already".

Mittens: "who are you!, and yea, what are you talking about?"

Mittens seemed to be on guard, this time more defensive than fearful.

Bell: "I think mittens was jealous"

_‘Jealous?, really?, for playing with the neighbor?'_ I looked toward Mittens, even through her fur I could tell she was quite flustered, I guess there was more to this than what we discussed. I guess I should ask to make sure.

Bolt: "Is this true?, I know I told you already but I wasn't planing on playing, then again I guess I should of went to you as soon as we did."

Bell: "No Bolt, what I meant was-"

Mittens: "ye-yess Bolt, thank you,.. it's ok just be sure to invite me next time"

Although knowing that was strange even for Mittens, I notice Bell also giving her a questioning gaze. Briefly thinking it over I decided to side with Mittens rather than Bell.

Bolt: "sure thing, with you around I'm sure things will be even more fun"

Again, this seemed to take mittens off guard, she broke eye contact. I've never seen her act like this. ' _Cute'._ again I vehemently force this feeling down, knowing it's neither the time or place. Honestly I don't even know what it is, so acting on it is probably a bad idea. That's when I notice Bell again, she seemed to be enjoying what she was seeing, but took another expression and spoke.

Bell: "Bolt, you said you were going for a walk right? How about you go and I'll stay and introduce myself to your pal Mittens here"

Bolt: I don't know, is that a good idea?

I was thinking of how I wanted to stay with Mittens, at least for now, until she also spoke.

Mittens: "it's ok, I know you wanted to go for a walk right? So go ahead, I can trust you to come right back right?"

Although she asked, we both knew the answer.

Bolt: "always"

Waving me off, I left in the direction of the other houses in the neighborhood.

Bell POV

_‘I stumbled on to something really juicy!', 'A love drama unfolds before me, how lucky can I get!'_

I continued these thoughts as bolt left, as soon as he was out of eye and earshot, Mittens Began glaring at me, pretty fiercely at that.

Mittens: "who are you?, How do you know my name?, and what did you talk with Bolt about!?"

I usually wouldn't allow a cat to talk to me like this, but I played along knowing the circumstances, and I guess I do owe her for almost messing things up for the two of them, but not before I have a little fun with this.

Bell: "hey now, one question at a time. This is the part where the mysterious beauty says ' _let's make a deal, I'll answer one of your questions for one of mine'"_

Honestly I couldn't help but cringe internally at my smug impression. Still it looks like she has other things on her mind

Mittens: "fine! My first question is, who are you?"

Bell: "I am your lovely neighbor, Bell, and if you couldn't tell I am of the chinook breed."

Again, I couldn't help but laugh at myself for the embellished introduction. Still I guess the ball is in my court now. ' _Let's test the waters a bit_.'

Bell: "now, my question is. How many lies have you told to bolt since you met him?"

This was honestly a pointless question, meant to check her reaction, it seem to cut deep, maybe a little too deep. Like she was hating herself for her actions

Mittens: "listen, first I just want to say I would never lie to Bolt to take advantage of him!..., but to answer your question,... I don't know,... too many that's for sure"

She seemed to be in that slump again. I was about to offer some sympathy and let her know I was on her side now until she snapped back her composure.

Mittens: "my turn! My next question is, what did you mean by telling Bolt, 'remember what I told you'?

Bell: "ok, this needs some explaining. So I ask you wait till it's over please. I was at my house when I saw a certain white dog messing with my toy, I called out to him and we introduced ourselves. As he told me a little about his current dilemma he mentioned how a certain cat was teaching him the finer things about being a dog. This caught my attention, and as any normal, helpful, smart, and intelligent dog would,... I became suspicious and was under the impression that you were just using Bolt to find a new home."

At this she was about to interrupt, but I held my paw up and continued.

Bell: "that was until said cat called out to him on the verge of a tears, honestly I should of put the dots together sooner."

She seemed to be a bit ashamed. To be honest I'm surprised Bolt hasn't reached the same conclusion, although I guess if being a dog is new to him then love would be In a whole other country.

Bell: "I guess it's my turn now. Bolt briefly told me about your quest to find Penny, but not nearly enough to hint me on what was going on between you two, so my question is. Would you be so kind to indulge me on that?"

Mittens: "a couple of things, first, there's nothing going between me and him,... at least not yet... also this isn't some game for you to satisfy yourself with, and lastly, in order you answer your question I just need you to specify. Are you actually interested in the details of the trip, or just my reasons why I wanted to stay with bolt"

I guess she is kinda right, this wasn't some drama I could spectate for my pleasure, I've gotten myself involved, now I have to give my support. ' _Darn, I was looking forward to watching too'._

Bell: "alright I understand, this isn't some drama playing out for show. I really am interested in the whole thing, but for the sake of keeping things on track I'll choose the second one"

She nodded, inhaled briefly and began.

Mittens: "honestly when me and bolt first met, you would of been on point with your assumption of me. When Bolt started dragging me to find his person I tried taking advantage of him for a new place to stay. I hate myself for this because the very first decent place we came across, I tried to make a niche for ourselves there. It was a trailer park. that's where I taught Bolt about begging for food... I used him."

_‘This cat is a real downer, I guess that's love for ya'._ I was about to Interrupt before

she composed herself again. ' _I guess she's the kinda downer to not **stay** down haha' _admiring this trait, I listened as she continued.

Mittens: "Honestly it was a nice setup, but before we left due to Bolt's delusion of Penny's abduction, is when we met our last friend who completed our cross-country trio, who I might add was also under the same impression as Bolt. A hamster named Rhino"

Bell: "...Rhino,... the hamster?"

Mittens: "Hilarious right?, moving on. Skipping our near death jumping off a moving train, me and bolt were captured and sent to the pound"

Moving train?! Man this cat really had it rough, still I wonder what made her want to stay with these two insane- I mean eccentric animals, and how did she become friends with them.

Mittens: "I've only been scared like that a couple of times in my life, knowing where we were going had no way out. I was explaining to Bolt about what that place was until he manage to actually escape the vehicle cage. At first I thought he knocked himself out bashing into the door, but when they took me out, I saw his door was open and empty, it was then when I realized an awful truth. They didn't need me anymore. Bolt and Rhino had the map, I thought him how to find food in a pinch, and he didn't have to deal with my resistance any longer. I know I said I was scared, but it was more than that. I fully gave into despair, I knew what was going to happen."

I'm also familiar with what happens there. It's a dark place, where most dogs get put down without even given a chance for adoption, at least some dogs can act cute and find a way out. I couldn't imagine what it would be like for a cat.

Mittens: "Despite that, even after everything I told bolt about his life being a lie... He came back for me, he even accepted that he was just a normal dog. I think that was the moment the thoughts of love started taking root..., moving on!, after blowing up the pound owner's truck we made our onto the back of a semi hauling a house."

‘ _Did she just say a truck blew up!?'. I'm regretting not asking for the whole story, I guess I got myself to blame for that. I'll ask another time._

Mittens: "it was on that house where bolt started to accept the reality of his situation, the only problem was that he didn't know where to start. He asked me about what being a dog means and I started teaching him, I mean it was mostly stereotypes but nothing has been wrong so far"

Bell: "wow, that's a lot to take in, but for sure I can say your feelings for bolt are genuine, but somethings bothering me, if all that happened and you managed to get to a happy ending with all three of you here, why haven't you said anything to bolt about your feelings?"

Mittens: "wait!, it's my turn and I still have a question."

Bell: "Fair is fair, go ahead"

Mittens:"... your not really trying to seduce bolt are you?"

Silence filled the area, that was until couldn't help but bursting out in laughter. ' _Oh my gosh these two are a hoot?!'_ between rolling on the ground and trying to catch my breath I see that mittens has been glaring at me, blushing through her fur despite its dark color. After about a minute I start to settle down _._

Mittens pov

Bell: "look, you don't have to worry about that. I mean Bolt and I just met, I don't know how much you know about dogs but some of us take a little pride in who we select as our partners and mates, on that subject, I already have a mate.

Although I was clearly being laughed at, I couldn't help but relax, all these fears and anxieties about that dream really were nothing to worry about. I was about to speak up when I hear a voice call out from my the other house.

X: "so noisy in the morning, Bell!, your not bullying cats again are you?"

The first thing to note about this dog was his size. He was huge, I think he was one of those mastiff breeds. Although he was fairly large, he wasn't that much more so than Bell. I couldn't help but try to shrink away a little. if it were the old me I would of ran away from a single stranger, let alone two big dogs.

X: "calm down now, I'm ain't gonna hurt ya, messin' with cats is Bell's shtick, Name's Boss. Although I don't mind going by Bob, what do you go by?"

As strange as it was, I couldn't really sense any danger from this dog. His was voice was calm and even with his size, he knew how to make a pleasant atmosphere. Easing up, I reply

Mittens: "My name is Mittens"

Bob: "good to meet'cha Mittens, I hope Bell hasn't gave you too much trouble, and if she has I'm sure she would of apologized."

Bell: "about that, sorry Mittens for almost ruining it for you and Bolt, also don't get too casual with with Boss here and call him Bobby, that's my nickname for him"

She moved over and gave him a quick lick, I'm guessing this is her mate, although I don't get why she's asserting herself like this.

Bob: "' _he-he'_ what's all this now? If ya told me you were gonna be affectionate so early I would've gotten up sooner"

Bell: "Nothing worry about Bobby, just drawing the line in the sand, you see the thing about Mittens is, **she's into dogs**. Can't take any risks ya know"

_‘This damned dog!, she knows I'm only interested in bolt!'_ Clearly caught off guard, bob starts starts into a coughing fit, while Bell again breaks into laughter. ' _I can't believe Bolt considered this a " **tad"** obnoxious"  
_

Bob: * _ahem* "_ well as they say, to each their own."

I'm glad bob isn't the same as Bell in that regard. While Bell continues laughing, Bob continues.

Bob: "Still though, it is unusual for Bell to make friends with a cat"

Mittens: "from what she first thought of me I wouldn't argue with that, although ' **friends'** is a strong word"

Bob: "hey now, I know Bell could be a,.. handful but she really didn't mean nothin by it. It's just her way of having fun, I'm just glad I'm not the only target she's laying into now"

Hearing this Bell joins back in. Getting awfully close and speaking into bobs ear

Bell: "don't get your hopes up Bobby, You're still my favorite plaything, I'm just being courteous to our new friend here"

Bob was taken aback by Bell’s flirting, ' _ **bleh,** I'm starting to get Rhinos point of view,... still it would be nice to be able to talk to bolt like that'. _Putting my focus back on what's in front of me, it looks like bob is trying to change the subject.

Bob: * _ahem* "_ you mentioned someone named Bolt, I'm guessing this is the other dog"

Mittens: "yes, Bolt lives with me, we also live with a hamster, his name is Rhino"

Sensing a pattern I wait for bobs reaction.

Bob: "Did I hear that right,... Rhino,... the hamster"

Mittens: "hilarious I know, and yes. We live with our person Penny and her mom"

Bob: "well glad to hear that, we live with our owners Curt, and Jane. We moved here from Vermont a couple of years ago, used to be a farm dog when I met Bell here, lucky for us they adopted her not too long before we moved."

Looks like it was Bells turn to be flustered, because Bob took the initiative and returned the gesture from earlier. Trying to hide it, she looked at me and started to speak.

Bell: "we-well, while we're on the topic of origins, I was a stray before I met Bobby, that's why I can really get how you felt when you were talking about your trip to the pound, I wouldn't know what to do let alone escape"

Bob: "you're telling me you went to the pound and not only survived, but escaped?, I feel like I'm missin' somethin' here"

Bell: "you have no clue, Mittens was a stray from New York, and helped guide Bolt to his person In Hollywood, she skimmed some of the details at my request but I'm guessing there's a lot we're missing here."

Bob: "no kiddin!?, well I want to hear more about this"

Looking expectantly at me Bob waited for my response, I much as I like repeating myself over and over again, I felt like I needed to get back on track. I wanted to get closer to Bolt.

Mittens: "I'm sorry, I'll tell you both about it all later, but I kinda want Bell to help me with something"

Bob: "s'at right?, anything I could help with?"

Mittens: "well-"

I was about to continue when Bell spoke up.

Bell: "Bobby, remember how I told you about Mittens,.. preferences"

I was still a little upset from earlier, but I held back because it looked like she was using some form of discretion this time around.

Bob: "yes, I would say it's hard to forget it with how you said it"

Bell: "that aside, it turns out Mittens is interested in bolt, and I decided I'm going to help her with her endeavor"

Bob: "Wow, I never thought I'd see the day you would help a cat with her conquest of love, but girl talk huh? Well I guess I'll leave ya to it then, I'll head back and catch up on my sleep. It was nice meeting you Mittens, I'm looking forward to that story of yours."

Mittens: "It was nice meeting you too, I'll tell you it when this situation is settled"

With that, bob turned back to his home and sauntered off. Still the way he put it, ' _conquest of love'_ was floating in my head. To **conquer** Bolt, the idea had me blushing. Lost in my thoughts I was brought out of them by Bell

Bell: "thanks for letting me help, I'm sure it's been difficult for you"

Mittens: "honestly, I'm just glad everyone I've opened up to so far has been helpful, because deep down, I feel like this is unnatural"

Bell: "of course it's unnatural, I mean a cat and a dog? I've certainly never seen that before"

I was shocked, did she really say that right after she said she was going to help me? Was I really wrong for even considering this? Am I really-

Bell: "woah- woah easy there, I know what I said, but unnatural isn't the same as bad or wrong. What is natural Is why you love Bolt, from everything you've told me, he's like your knight I shining armor. Your hero."

I guess I was showing my discomfort at her earlier statement. I'm glad she told me this before I spiraled into something else.

Bell: "what you said just reminded me of our first conversation, If what you said is true and everyone you've opened to has accepted it, then why haven't you told Bolt?, he seems to be the most trusting animal here."

Mittens: "well, the context was different, but he rejected me once before, when we were in Las Vegas."

Bell: "you went to Vegas!- wait forgot that, he rejected you; can you explain?"

Nodding I begin retelling another part of my journey, one I'd rather not spend too long on.

Mittens: "well, like with the trailer park we found a nice place, there was literally mountains of food; great scenery; and shelter. I tried to conceive bolt to settle down there as well. Expect this time, I wanted to be with bolt more than anything. You should of seen it, it was pretty silly really. I spent all night building a little cardboard fort for us, I made a special pillow just for bolt, heck I even made a space for Rhino, I was so sure Bolt would forget about Penny since he realized that the show was fake, but he didn't..., we got into an argument and I told him to leave without us. Honestly if Rhino didn't convince me to chase after Bolt, I don't know what I would have done with myself; it was like my heart left with him."

Bell:"that's awful,.."

I really have to stop dampening the mood. First with Rhino and now with Bell, sure that part was the most difficult to recount but things are better now, I have to keep strong.

Mittens: "well, that was then, everything is better now, so-"

Bell: "Mittens,.. it's ok"

Wondering what she stoped me for. I reply

Mittens: "what are you talking about?"

Bell: "you might not have noticed but that's the third time you've done it, you get emotional and you stuff it down to try to lighten the mood, it's ok feel that way. You just told me how you almost lost the love of your life over a some petty argument. I wouldn't know how to handle it if Bobby left me. It isn't healthy to keep doing that"

Mittens: "oh come on, I'll cry when I'm alone, ya happy?, everything is fine now. There's nothing to be upset about."

Bell: "that's true, but this isn't about that. I know your a tough cat and I'm sure your friends know it to, but it's ok to let it out."

I was trying to drop that subject but hearing this just made me frustrated. I know it was hard but there's no need to dwell on it. Everything was fine, like Bolt said, ' _nothing will get between us'_

Mittens: "Fine! It was hard!, you happy?! It was One of the hardest days of that journey. Knowing that I pushed away the one dog- no, animal that ever truly cared about me! It was worse than sitting alone in the kennel, I pushed him away all because I found out he didn't want to stay with me, I couldn't even eat after that! I mean what else could I have done!, I don't think I could bear it if bolt rejects me and I have to continue on like nothing happened!"

What am I talking about, I'm losing track of what I'm saying. But I couldn't bring myself to stop.

Mittens: "even then, it wasn't as bad as when I had to hold in how I felt when he leapt in that fire! I just got him back!, and now I had to stand by and wait to see if he was even alive! Knowing that I'll probably never get the chance see him again! I,... I-

I couldn't continue as Bell pulled me in.

Bell: "you never let it sink in did you, how you really felt then; I don't know what fully happened but it's ok to feel this way, just let it all out and it'll truly be ok like you said."

I honestly couldn't stop myself, letting myself cry in someone else's presence, Let alone a dog I just met. Even though I was almost sobbing I couldn't help but feel happy that those moments were finally over, I've been holding on to them, refusing to let them go.

After a couple minutes of that, I felt like I was calm enough to continue our conversation. Moving back to where I was, I decided to talk

Mittens: "thank you, I guess I really needed that"

Bell: "don't mention it, really. I mean it, I'm covered in snot"

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. Still I felt like a lift was taken off me. Sure it was already fading since we moved here but it's like it was gone completely.

Mittens: "Ok,.. actually there is one more reason for why I haven't told bolt"

Bell: "really?; what's this one about"

Mittens: "well I don't know how much Bolt told you about his problem, but I think its because he doesn't know what love is, I wanted him to realize what it means before I confess. I couldn't help but feel like was taking advantage of him if I didn't wait."

After hearing myself say this; I just remembered how I was about to confess before Bell interrupted us. I was so swept up in the moment I was sure I would of done it. I can't tell either be mad or thankful that we were stopped.

Bell: "that's very sweet, but do you think he's going to find that out after one walk?"

Mittens: "well, he said he was going to find a gift for me. I was hoping that he'll realize when he finds exactly what he wants to give me."

Bell: "That is too cute!, I wonder what it's going to be, I'm honestly hooked now!"

Mittens: "remember, this isn't some show for you"

Bell: "fine-fine, sorry. But I still can't help but wonder what he's going to find you"

Mittens: "Me too, but honestly I think I'll be happy with what ever gives me. I wonder what he's doing now."

With that thought lingering in the air. I think back on how much had happened this morning. Too much really if I'm being honest. I do hope he is having a much more relaxing relaxing time.

_____

Author's note

This is cross posted on fanfic 

I had originally planned it for the ending to be in the second chapter, but I didn't realize how much I would write for a single part. Im having a lot of fun writing this and am glad I don't have to end it just yet. If I had to take a guess Im going to assume theres going to be at least three or four more chapters. again thank you for reading. looking forward to hear from anyone still reading on this fanfic section, and even more to anyone who actually posts a story, Thank you.


	3. Chapter 3

Bolt pov

Walking into the front yard, I started to wonder what Bell was going to talk to Mittens about, considering what we spent our time discussing I'm guessing she realized that I was right and she was mistaken in her assumption, but Even more than that I couldn’t stop thinking about my conversation with Mittens. I was not dishonest in my words but I felt like I didn't know the truth. She seemed so worried when she made her way out of the house, seeing her in that state spurred something in me. Im sure I would of tried to calm down anyone if I saw them like that,.. Maybe I'm over thinking my own intentions, maybe that's as far as that goes.

Before I could dwell longer on that thought I reached the main path connecting to the other houses. Some houses were fenced off, ours was not. A far cry from the cities Mittens, Rhino, and I passed on the way home, It was more like the areas we passed in what Mittens called the countryside, the houses were fairly well spaced from each other leaving plenty of room for us to roam. It was pretty nice, especially when me and Penny were playing. So much space as compared to the to tiny trailer I was “guarding”. Looking back, it was kind of familiar, I seem to remember when it was just me and her playing. I never put too much thought into it before but I guess there had to have been a time when I wasn’t a star, it’s hard to remember these times but I think I remember the first time I met Penny. I was with other dogs I think, in some sort of pen, and Penny picked me. After that I guess I just blended that memory with the studio life.

Trying to recall more of my past, I wander by more houses. Nothing noteworthy, just some funny lawn decorations that could make a good chew toy. There was some hints of them having pets, although if they did, they weren’t outside. Continuing on, I notice a single path going into the woodlands behind the neighborhood. Without much thought I decide to follow it for no other reason other than curiosity. Continuing I couldn't help but notice how pleasant it is in the woods, surrounded by nothing but trees and the sounds of birds. ‘ _I wonder if they’ll try to talk me into fixing the alien plot that those other pigeons predicted, I couldn’t even speak with those humans to let them know, how those pigeons ended up being right, I will never know_ ’

Following the path for a couple more minutes I spot a house in the distance. It was fairly large from what I can tell, Picking up some speed and trotting over, although the area was still surrounded by woodland, I see that it looked even bigger up close. I thought our house was large, but this thing was probably three or four times that of ours. There was a plethora of plants planted alongside it’s foundation, some vines growing along side of the walls, with plenty of decor around its yard as well, and not those usual decorations I passed, most of them were statues, potted plants and tall bushes,.. _‘Scratch that, guess those fake flamingos are just about everywhere’_. 

  
Taking notice of the house being fenced off, I decide to try to inspect the perimeter. _‘This place is amazing? I wonder what kind of people live here, I should bring Mittens sometime’_. Reaching the backyard, I see that there was an area surrounded by large hedges, separated by only a path connecting it to the gate keeping me out of the house's backyard. Walking into a pathway created by these larger hedges I am greeted with the sight of large circular clearing, many types of flowers surrounding it’s perimeter Along with statues of animals, and in the center of it all is a great fountain centerpiece with multiple levels, water flowing through each one and trickling down to the layer below. like the house this place seemed a little unkept with the vines and overgrowth making its way on the some of the statues, the fountain seemed to be running just fine. Appreciating the sight, I decide to hop on and sit on one of the stone benches surrounding the fountain, but before I could get comfortable I hear something, I try to turn around but am knocked clean off the bench and onto the ground. I feel some weight on top of me

X:"you think you could really try to sneak in here and- ack !"

Who ever was on top of me decided to try to make a run for it, I quickly get up and look around, I fail to see anyone untill I am called out to

X:"hey, up here Fido."

Looking up I'm surprised to see a cat, sitting on an upper level of the fountain. The first thing that caught my attention is how she looked similar calico's cat, with the exception that instead of pure black fur, she was mostly grey with black highlighting her paws ears and tail. I supressed growl, knowing not to get aggressive with every cat I meet, although given the fact that I was just tackled off my seat I couldn't help but be a little irked, this she seemed to notice.

X: "don't give me that look, I could get it if you were a stray roaming around but judging from that collar you have, im guessing you have an owner. If that's true then why are you trespassing here?, don't you have your own home to watch?"

For the second time today I realize that I am indeed at someone else's home. So putting aside my irritation I decide to explain before I do something stupid, like barking and getting taken to the pound again.

Bolt: "I do have a home, me and my family moved here not too long ago, I was going for a walk and was looking to meet the new neighbors. Although I wasnt expecting this kind of greeting, why did you tackle me anyway?”

X: "how would you feel if some random animal invaded your home? Honestly I would expect you do more than just tackle them, in hindsight I'm lucky I caught you by surprise, otherwise my mistake would have gotten me chewed up and left for the birds."

A bit confused I start to think. I know most dogs would attack cats, but I honestly couldn't see myself outright mauling one, that seemed gruesome. I'm glad that I learned what it means to feel pain and bleed, otherwise Id be some crazy dog killing anything that I considered "evil". shaking that image, I respond to the cat.

Bolt: "look, don't worry, I'm not vicious. I'm not going to hurt you. I really am just looking to make friends, also what do you mean "your mistake?"".

  
X:"If you can't smell it then I guess I have to reconsider what I know about dogs. You smell like cat, I thought you were some stray tying to steal some food or claim some territory, but taking a better whiff, I can tell that you're actually marked, whats the deal with that?"

Bolt: "I live with a cat, but I don't know what you mean by being marked, also can you come down already? It's a myth that dogs can't look up but it's getting a bit tough looking straight up. I'm not going to hurt you".

X: "no thanks, I know it's usually the cats shtick to lie but how can I trust you? Between you; me and the statues, Id rather just live up here than get close to a random cat scented dog whose name I don't even know, and that I just met by the way"

Bolt: "my name is Bolt, I'm not too sure what to do about the "cat" smell but you have my word I wont hurt you"

With an apprehensive stare, she gave me another inspection.

Silver:"your word huh?"

she reluctantly made her way down, only stopping short of the ground by taking a place on a stone bench. Respecting her space I decided to hop on a separate bench. Her gaze fixed on me, making sure I wasnt going to try anything. She finally spoke again.

X: "My name is Silver, and you really can't smell it?"

Still curious on what she meant, I decided to take a quick sniff of myself, and to my surprise she was right. There it was, it was faint but it brought me comfort. The scent of a very familiar cat ran through my nose, it was Mittens. Taking a bit longer than I should have, I took the scent in again, it was like she was there with me. Seeing a curious gaze I snap my attention back.

Bolt: "I guess I see what you mean, but it's so faint I don't get how you can smell it."

Silver:"Faint!?, you must be noseblind, I could smell it from here. You're marked plain day"

Bolt: "you've been saying that like I know what it means"

Silver: "are you serious?, What ever. It's a cat thing. Once a cat has found its home, we need to mark it to feel comfortable living around it. That also means marking anyone who lives with us. That also means who ever marked you basically saying they own you"

Bolt: "own me!?, how?!, why?"

This news was pretty shocking, I don't know how or when I picked up her scent but Mittens "owning" me?!, I know as pets we belong to Penny, but to each other?

Silver: "yea, don't spaz out over it, it's really more for us to feel comfortable. You ever notice your cat friend occasionally rub against things?"

Looking back, I did notice her doing that when we first moved into the house. I asked her about it but she said it was a cat thing. I wanted to ask more but I was too busy learning about dog things.

Bolt: "sorry, it's just I never realized what it meant. Cat things aren't exactly my area of expertise."

Silver: "total shocker, who'd've guessed that the dog wouldn't know that. strangely enough though, you are a weird one, even for a house dog"

Bolt: "well, I havent been a house dog for more than a couple of weeks. I'm still learning a lot of the finer things about being a dog, learning things about cats hasnt crossed my mind untill now"

Silver: "so you're really not a whack job dog who's looking for the chance to lunge at my throat? You're just a whack job dog who can't tell his tail from a chew toy or his reds from his greens"

Despite knowing that was joke at my expense, I couldn't help but find myself chuckling at that.

Bolt: "Ha, I learned my tail isn't a toy a long time ago, at this point it's just fun to chase, and how did you put it?. "between you, me and the statues". I'd prefer my tail over your throat as a chew toy"

A stifled giggle escaped her, she seemed to relax a bit more. I guess she was just tense about meeting a stranger.

Bolt: "Seriously though, I wont attack you. If im being honest the thought of that is just awful. You can stay where you are though, if what you said is true then I guess being comfortable is a big thing for you cats"

A brief look of confusion showed from her, it was followed by a calm smile.

Silver: "thanks, I thought dogs were supposed to be dense, considering you guys can't tell when your person actually threw a ball or not"

Bolt: "that's a game all its own ya know, although lately, Im starting think what you're saying about being dense is true"

Silver:"hey hey, I get it touchy subject, so lets rewind a bit. You said you just moved here, and are just learning the things about being a dog? What did you do before-, wait let me guess, you gave up on your goal of becoming a bird"

Bolt: "oh HaHa. Nope, but I do like this game, how about another guess?"

Silver: "ok sure,... You were a rabid possum who got really lucky and was picked up by a human who's a really good make up artist"

Bolt: "hahaha, another miss, although that one was actually almost funny"

Silver: "sure, "almost",... try this one, you gave up your Hollywood playdog lifestyle to retire and walked off into the sunset"

Hearing this I watched as she broke out in laughter, knowing it was closer to the truth than she knew, I let her enjoy her moment.

Silver: "phew, couldn't help but notice you weren't laughing there. Come on!, that one was pretty good"

Bolt:"weeelll, it's actually more true than you think"

Silver: "oh really? You the next lassie or something?, I said earlier that it's the cats shtick to lie"

Bolt:"it's the truth though, if you have a tv in your house I can prove it"

She gave me an odd look, like she couldn't decide if im being serious or not.

Silver: "you're serious,.. aren't you?"

'Called it'

Bolt: "yes I am, although we don't have to do it that way, I'm sure I can prove it another day."

Silver: "ohhh no, you've piqued a cat's curiosity, and im one to not let mine go unsated. Lets make a bet, if I win, you have to do something for me"

Bolt: "Im guessing the same goes for me?"

Silver: "yes, but since im taking a risk inviting you in my home, I have to approve what you choose"

Bolt: "come on, that's not fair!"

Silver: "hey, im not the one with something to prove, also inviting a strange animal into my home might not fly well with my family, although I will try to protect you if we're caught, deal!?"

Knowing she was right I accepted the deal, I can't really say its fair since I know im right. I'm practically cheating. Now its just a matter of thinking of what to ask for. Thinking back, she taught about cat markings. If she could teach me more about cats, maybe I could understand Mittens a bit more, and become closer to her.

Bolt: "Fine deal! If I win, I want you to teach more about "cat stuff""

Silver: "sounds harmless enough, deal! I'll keep mine a surprise, but before I bring you into my house, there is something I have to do first, just promise me you wont attack me once we start this"

Bolt: "don't worry, my word still stands"

Silver:"just promise me again, ok?"

Looking at her, I see she still nervous. I guess she hasn't had time to fully get used to me yet. I can't really blame her.

Bolt: "sure, I promise I wont attack you"

Silver: "thank you, alright first close your eyes."

Bolt: "what?, why?"

Silver: "just do it ok, I'm putting a lot of trust in you"

Hearing this I abide by her request and I close my eyes. As her neighbor I do want her to trust me, I guess I should learn to trust her too. I could tell she wasn't used to this, it reminded me of Mittens when she first started to open up. As I'm going through these thoughts I hear her getting close, so close in fact it's almost as if she's touching me, 'wait a sec'

I open my eyes to see her rubbing her head against my chest, shocked I couldn't help but jump back and fall off the bench, she however leaped high up onto the fountain again.

Bolt: "what are you doing!"

Silver: "don't scare me like that! I had to mark you so my brother wouldnt wake up and attack you! He's asleep inside"

This seemed reasonable enough, although I hearing that I could have been attacked made me glad to meet silver first.

Bolt: "fine im sorry, but still it really caught me off guard"

Silver: "what ever, stop spazzing out again, still hard to belive your that nervous about it."

Bolt: 'sigh' "ok, but hey, now im taking a risk, I didn't know I could have been attacked inside, I think it's fair that I know what you want if you win"

Silver: "I'll tell you later, I just want to see whether you're telling the truth or not, I'm trusting you enough to let you in my home, we can sweat about the details later".

Bolt: "Fine, im going to win anyway."

With that she led the way to the main house. Wondering how we would get passed the gate, we stopped at a seemingly random spot with a bush growing along side of it. Motioning me to follow she crawled into the bush. Surprisingly, it looks like someone had already dug under it, it was large enough for me to easily crawl under but the bush did well to conceal it.

Bolt: "strange, I thought digging was a dog thing"

Silver stopped for a moment, and solemnly spoke to me over her shoulder

Silver: "you'd be right,.. a dog used to live here too, she's not with us anymore"

Bolt: "I'm sorry,.. I didn't know-"

Silver: "Its alright, you don't have to walk on eggshells, I was practically a kitten when it happened, but we're not here to talk about that, come on, it's not much further".

Leading me to the side of the house, there was an open window. Silver deftly jumped onto its ledge. There was a bit of a problem. It was a but too high for me to jump directly onto.

Silver: wait here, I'll find a way to get you in"

Thinking I would have to wait, I look around, I see that the vines are growing on some wooden scaffolding along the wall. Having an idea, not as bad as when I tried jumping onto a train but kinda similar, hopefully it wont go 'too' bad. I stop silver.

Bolt: "just a sec, I think I got this."

walking further down the path, I align myself along the side of the wall. Taking a moment to prepare, I see what I need to do. Taking off, I run along the wall with the help of the wooden supports. Biting and latching onto an appropriate vine, I push myself off. With the help of the vine this causes me to swing right into the room and landing on the floor.

Bolt: "wow, I can't belive that worked"

Silver: "that was impressive, but would you be so kinds as to get off me!"

Looking down, I realize that I tackled silver right down from her spot on the window. A quick wave of warmth caused me to jump back. After giving her some space she takes her time getting to her feet. At first I thought she was going to be furious at me, but she just gave me a indifferent stare, seemingly aloof.

Silver: "again with that, stop freaking out,... You're making this weird. Come on, the t.v's this way."

Bolt: "o-ok,.. sorry."

An awkward silence fell between us, we continued on with me a few feet behind her. Looks like we landed in the middle of a long hallway. It's floor had solid wood with a couple of rugs spaced out along the length of the hall. Seemingly random paintings of landscapes and animals were hung along the inner walls, a couple of rooms separated them. It wasn't until I noticed a break in the patterns of pictures, it being a young man petting a tiger, is when I decided to break the silence. Catching up to walk along side silver I see her look away, still with a neutral tone, she seemed to be looking at what ever was on her other side.

Bolt: "that man up there, is he your person?"

Silver: "yes, but he's older now, that picture was taken long before he took me in. He's at work now so there's no need to worry, it's my brother you have to worry about"

Bolt: "I should of asked earlier but are you sure he won't wake up? I'd hate it if I was attacked like you said"

Silver: "It should be fine, he's a very heavy sleeper. Expect when it comes to any unknown scents, he's probably going to be suspicious when he smells where you've been, but what I did should cover you for now at least"

Bolt: "that's comforting, anything else I should worry about?"

Silver: "only if you try another stunt like what you did back there, I've never seen a dog try something that crazy"

Bolt: "I've done crazier, and that's not even including on the show"

Losing her uninterested demeanor, she faced forward, giving me a sidelong glance

Silver: "really? Mind if I take a couple guesses?"

Bolt: "go ahead, for my sake I just hope they're actually funny this time"

Silver: "ouch, you know I've heard all dogs go to heaven, but if you keep lying like that I'm not so sure. don't fret your little dog head though, I'll pray for you"

Bolt: "ahaha, what ever you say. Now let's hear it"

Silver:"hmm, let's start easy,... you saved little Timmy from a well?"

Bolt: "hate to say it but that joke kinda went over my head, how about another"

Silver: "You mean to tell me a supposed Hollywood dog-"

Bolt: "Former, Hollywood dog"

Silver: "oh my mistake, so mr "former" Hollywood dog doesn't get that reference. Well what ever. Hmm, dug up some dino bones in your back yard?"

Bolt: "as nice as that sounds, no. I'd doubt my person would let me keep them anyway"

Silver: "aw darn we're already here. I was just warming up too"

She led me into a large room, I notice we made our way towards the front of the house as I can see through one of the windows the path I used to get here. The room looked quite cozy, a large rug was centered in the room with a fire place nearby. Two large couches and a recliner also placed around the room, they were surrounding the fireplace which had a large tv mounted above it. I wish the fire place was lit, the air has gotten a bit nippy lately.

Silver hopped onto one of the longer couches and motioned me to follow. I too hopped on, upon landing I lost my balance because how soft it was. I flopped on my side but quickly rebounded. Adjusting, I settle into a more comfortable position.

Silver: "smooth, but ok here we are. I did my part so now here's where you come in"

She moved to fetch something on the other side of the couch, what ever it was she placed it in front of me, it was a remote.

Silver: "I don't really watch tv, and if I do it's what ever my person watches. I never had to use this thing, so if you may."

Luckily for me, rhino has taught me plenty enough to know how to use this thing. This unfamiliar remote still had the main buttons rhino taught me about. Power, volume and channels. I'm so glad I paid attention to him. Going over channel numbers like secret codes to all the worlds knowledge. Without further ado, I press the power button.

Silver: "would you look at that, these dog tricks are pretty advanced nowadays."

Letting out a 'humph ' satisfaction we both watch as the tv's logo appeared on screen. After a couple of seconds it loaded up a channel. It appeared to be a nature show featuring some jungle, weird birds seemed to be the focus. Taking a look at the remote I type in the channel number rhino taught me, and to my luck we just so happened to land right in the middle of one of my older episodes, 'guess they're trying to save losses '.

Silver seemed to be in shock. Honestly I would be laughing if I wasn't busy anticipating what she would say next. She seemed so caught up in it, So invested, flinching at every explosion, leaning in during times of suspense. I sat there patiently, it wasn't much longer until it hit a commercial break. Taking my opportunity I puffed out my chest and wanted to bask in my victory.

Bolt: "so what do you think?, it looks like I won that wager by the way"

Turning her attention from the tv to me, she seemed to snap back from her wondrous gaze into her usual mood.

Silver: "fine fine, you win. Although I'm more surprised that how a weirdo dog like you could actually show some semblance of being cool, it's like you were a whole different dog up there".

Bolt: "well, even though I left that life recently. A lot has happened since then. I'm more than happy to be a weirdo than some crazy actor, and you wound me cat, I still think I'm pretty cool"

Silver: "sure you are, you looked pretty cool fumbling on the couch earlier too. what's not to like about being an actor? You probably were pampered had everything you ever wanted."

Bolt: "I'm going to be honest with you, it sounds a bit funny so go ahead and laugh after I tell you but when I was on the show, I was tricked into thinking it was all real. You're right in the sense that I had what ever I needed. But they never let me know what it was like to be a real dog. I was pretty much isolated, forced to live in a tiny trailer totally unaware of anything outside of the set. Constantly on edge to protect my person Penny. Still I guess it had its perks, but definitely not enough to make me want to go back".

I honestly expected silver to laugh, But to my surprise she offered an empathetic look.

Silver: "that's awful,... I know you won the bet but can we put that aside for now. I'm still willing to explain what you want to hear but can you answer me some questions as well?"

If it wasn't for her shift in tone, I would have brought up how that wasn't part of the deal. Still I'm wondering what could have gotten her in this mood. From what I could tell she seemed like the kind of animal to enjoy a laugh about it.

Bolt: "I guess I'm ok with it. You sure you don't want to just laugh at me?"

Silver: "'pfft' If I wanted to laugh at you, I would wait five minutes. I'm sure you would find some other way to make a fool of yourself, But what you said, honestly if I couldn't relate to it I would have been laughing in your smug face"

Bolt: "well thanks for that 'I think'. Well if you want to put the best aside, what do you have in mind?"

Silver: "how about a quid pro quo of sorts"

Bolt: "excuse me? Quid what?"

Silver: "ugh, it basically means you do something for me, and I do something for you. I was thinking maybe we could take turns asking and answering questions"

Bolt: "maybe it would have been a good idea to lead with that when we met"

Silver: "well yea now we're here, so what do ya say?"

A little saddened that my victory was taken away from me, I just shrugged it off and decided to go with it.

Bolt: "ok sure, so who goes first"

Silver: "well to be fair, since you did win. How about you go first"

At first, I was going to ask about my initial problem, but something silver said had me curious. So putting my original goal aside, I ask her

Bolt: "ok, so first question. What do you mean you can relate to what happened to me"

Her eyes widened at the inquiry. She seemed nervous again. Giving her a bit of time, I waited. After a moment she took a breath and began.

Silver: "'sigh'. "Well I even though I said that, it's different. For a long time, I've felt trapped here. I know you might think this place is a paradise, and in a way it is,.. but, it just gets so lonely here. Sure my human is nice, but he's gone for almost entire days. My brother is here too, but he's so serious, I know he's trying to protect me but, for as long as I can remember, he's just so distant. Like he's just doing a job. The worst part is, is that I know it's just me being dramatic. I'm free to do what ever I want but it just feels like there's nothing out there for me. 'Psshh' listen to me moaning, I'm just being a big baby"

Her words hung in the air, I never had been the one to give words of support in times like this, Rhino was always better at that. I really didn't know where to start, so I quietly sat there, still I couldn't help but think of something similar. I know it's something of a stretch but how she described her brother. It reminded me of, my old self. A distant, on guard animal who's only there to protect, and with that thought I guess I saw a bit of Penny in silver. _'_ _She needs a friend_ _'_

Bolt: "hey listen, I'm not sure what you're going through so I can't say much, and you could be right in that you're problem isn't as bad it seems, but what you feel is real. How you feel trapped is real. I'm not sure how to exactly deal with that but,... but like you said, "we can sweat about the details later". So how about we just relax, watch some tv, and you can laugh at me in those 5 minutes you were talking about, ok?"

I was trying to calm her down but inside I was nervous myself, hoping I didn't say the wrong thing. To my relief, she was beaming.

Silver: "sure!"

And then almost as if on queue. The show started again. We took our places, a little closer than before. As expected she was absorbed back in the show, the occasional excited exclamation on what was happening. My mind was elsewhere, nothing too serious. Just wondering what Rhino and Mittens were doing. I find it funny how I ended up watching my show anyway, I gotta make sure to seem surprised when I reach this part with Rhino, although I'm sure he'll figure it out. Ever since I left the house I've been worried about how to show my appreciation to Mittens, and it's still there but I guess I learned to not worry about it so much. As I said ‘sweat the details later'. Although I still wonder what they're doing.

____________  
authors note

thank you for reading this chapter. this one gave me more trouble than I expected, especially with the character writing, but I am more than glad with how it came out.

be sure to let me know what you think, anything to let me know what I could do to improve.

until next time, hope to see and read more stories 


	4. Chapter 1 ex

Hello, as you'll soon find out, this chapter is just a reformat of the first half of chapter one. I don't know if it is against the rules but I'm thinking of doing this to the other chapters as well. It's given me a little time and now I have a complete idea of how this story will continue, and eventually end. Although my posts might be months in between.

I'm planing on rewriting some scenes as to make it more subtle on some points. So if you like how this goes please let me know. Also thank you to anyone who's even reading this.

The sun was rising, light now bleeding into a certain bedroom of a very loving farmhouse home, and for a certain white dog Everyday seemed like a dream, waking up every morning to his new family, and spending every moment of everyday with them was better than each day before it, even though it only has been a week since they fully moved in. His person Penny always plays with them when she has time, and he knows he'll always have time to play with her, the guilt of always neglecting to bond with Penny was fading as he continued to enjoy his new life, and with this new life, new concepts were also introduced, some of which eluded the dog, for example, 'school'. For simplicity sake, his feline companion 'Mittens' always told him it was a 'human thing'. He accepted this answer, even beyond the fact that if it were up to him, he would make it so their person could spend everyday with them. Although he was sure Rhino would continue to sit in front of the television.

Speaking his hamster sidekick, his favorite pass time has become a hobby of the dog's as well. he never knew how entertaining it would be to see himself on the big screen, and even despite knowing every action that was going to take place, he was still excited with every development that unfolded. During this he would explain to the hamster super fan what was going on through his mind at the time, and It was this that was Rhino's and Bolt's favorite pastime. Said hamster had already memorized each episode like the back of his paw, but to hear the thoughts of his favorite star of his favorite show give him the inside scoop of what was happening as it happened, he would probably only be able to express it as "B-awesome!". If the dog's dream was to spend everyday as a normal dog with his new family, then he was sure that this was his.

To his surprise, he also learned that his number one fan had quickly starting to go from 'tolerating' his feline best friend to being an actual friend. Rhino was also bolt's best friend but for Mittens,. It was different.

She has been nothing but patient and caring with him when teaching him new things, always happy to play when penny isn't there. Every spent moment with her was great, and he honestly felt that about every moment. Be it the fun times like when they're just playing around, to the frightening times like when they're hiding from the vacuum, and even the boring times like when she just wants to sunbathe. No matter what it was the dog could never tire of spending time together. But as of late, Mittens attitude would change every so often, she would usually ask if they would rather do something else. The answer was mostly the same with bolt replying with contentment. Although there was something that was bothering him. Lately he's began to ponder on a feeling that's been welling up . He's still confused on what it could be but he knows that it has to do with Mittens. He couldn't help but feel like what he's been doing isn't enough, a gnawing presence that he believed that he needed to do more, to show Mittens how grateful he is for helping him reach his goal. Sometimes he would try to express this feeling with words of thanks but her usual reply was that it was his own determination that brought them here. It was then when she would ask about what he was feeling. He would try to keep it hidden best he could, but as irony has it, his life as an actor couldn't prepare him for trying to lie and change subjects. She seemed satisfied with these answers, as if she knew what he really meant. He wanted to tell her but but how could he explain something he couldn't understand himself?

After mulling over his conundrum a moment, he couldn't help but deflate in defeat and let out a sigh. "*auughh*,.. Mittens"

"*ahhh~unm, yes bolt?, What do ya need?"

Hearing this caught him off guard, his attention snapped to the speaker. He was greeted with the sight of Mittens stretching, beginning to wake up from her bed. "sorry I didn't mean to wake you."

"don't worry about it, I was waking up anyways. So, what did you call my name for" with an expectant look, she waited for an answer. She knew that he started to change. Wanting to help in anyway she sometimes asked what he was feeling, although she had a hunch. She knew it was a delicate subject and wanted to help him understand what it meant, but if she acted too rashly, she worried she might harm their friendship.

After a moment, the dog seemed to come up with an answer. One that could possibly pass off as a good excuse. "uhh, it's a surprise" 'nailed it!'

Eyebrow raised, obviously skeptical of his excuse, she replied. "a surprise huh?"

Now starting to worry, he waits as she appears to be in thought. Since similar conversations like this has happened before, she wanted to let bolt know that she didn't need to be repaid in anyway, but she was not one to turn down a gift, and who knows, it might lead into something,.. more.

So relenting about refusing his gift, she faced the dog with a smile. She knew that if he really wanted to do something nice, she couldn't stop him. "I'm sure I told you that you don't need to do anything for me, but I'm looking forward to what ever you're planning hehe"

The aforementioned feeling that has been resting in bolt rise at the sound of her chuckle, he believed that moments like these were ones that needed to be repaid. 'When you're feeling happy, you should share that feeling' he thought. "ye-yea, now let's go downstairs, I'm sure Penny served our food a while ago"

Leaving through the bedroom door, he hastily made his way downstairs. He didn't like the fact that he'd essentially ran away from Mittens but he couldn't help it. He was sure that she'd make her way down on her own time. He learned that cats liked to do things at their own pace.

"good morning bolt! Ready continue watching where we left off?, We're almost at the awesome finale of the first season!" This voice belonged to non other than Rhino the hamster, and he last of the cross country trio. He sat on top of the couch, eager to start the day as he usually did. He could always be found there other than when he slept and ate. He rarely often played with the other two, although one time he did volunteer to be the ball. That ended badly when he couldn't hold lunch.

Shaking his head, bolt replied. "uhh-no thanks, I've actually got something to do, I was thinking I'll take my first walk around the area when Penny leaves"

Rhino's disappointment wasn't too hard to read hearing that, but he bounced right back as he usually does. "that's too bad, then again I get to see my hero out on patrol for any villains hiding in the shadow of our own neighborhood!"

Bolt knows Rhino understands that he's not a real hero, but he still enjoys how excited he gets. 'Guess things never change'

"haha, I'm not patrolling. I just need some time to figure something out, also I guess I could use the time to meet some of the neighborhood pets if there is any"

Hearing this Rhino wonders what could ever be bothering bolt. Eager to help with anything he could need, he stands at attention. "did you need to figure out?, maybe I can help!"

He should of expected this reaction but he was still caught off guard. After a brief moment, he decided to let Rhino in on his problem, he was usually good at these kind of thing wether or not he truly knew what he was talking about. although there was a bit of guilt in not being able to tell Mittens.

"well, actually,... I've been thinking about getting a gift,... for Mittens." Saying it out loud was a bit embarrassing, but to his surprise, the hamster seemed a little let down. Guess it wasn't the action he was looking for.

"thats it? I'm sure the cat would be glad to get another ball of yarn like last time"

"that's the thing I need to figure out, I feel like even that isn't enough,.. I want to give her something... special"

He has never had this kind of trouble bringing up a subject, but he honestly was feeling relived that he was getting out. Although looking back on it, if it were Mittens he was talking to, this is the part where she would ask about-

"special?, could it be you're feeling something special for the cat?"

'Now he's asking this too?!' Bolt had froze at the question. Still, he relented and decided to continue talking about what he was feeling, it was rather that or be right back to where he started. "I,.. guess I do, but I think it might be because I feel like I owe her so much. Every moment we all spend together I feel like it's because of Mittens, and I need to let her know how much I appreciate her, but I don't know why I feel like there's something more"

Rhino seemed to take the news with great astonishment, and a hint of disbelief. He understood what was going on now. He had seen this many times on his 'magic box', although it wasn't exactly his cup of tea regarding genres. "now that's some news I didn't see coming, I think I know what this is."

Hearing this obviously got bolt's attention, he has been struggling with this problem for a while now and Rhino seemed to find out what it was the moment he shared it. He remembered how Rhino was more experienced with these things, even more so than Mittens in some categories. Eager to get the bottom of this, he spoke. "really? Can you tell me? Maybe it'll help me out with what to give her!"

"sorry bolt, as much as I would like to help this is one of those things you have to find out for yourself. Although I guess I can kinda help with the gift." Was the was the answer he gave has began to wonder what would be the right advice to give.

"really?! What do think I should get her!" He said, leaning in with anticipation. Maybe now he can finally solve this.

"get her something that reminds you of her, it probably wont be as fun, like a yarn ball or as delicious as her favorite foods, but as long as you're thinking of her, I'm sure she'll really like anything you give her"

"That's it?, I guess that makes sense, although I think I'll give her more, well could you give me a hint to find out what that feeling is"

With a shake of his head, Rhino gave his answer. "you said you were going out for a walk right? I'm sure it'll be fine if you take your time, don't think about it too much and relax."

Nodding in agreement, bolt made his way and into the kitchen. He guessed Penny's mom left early for the fact that they're bowls were already stocked. After taking the time to calm down and enjoy his food, his thoughts wondered on what he would actually do on his walk, and soon enough the time came. After finishing up, he made his way into the backyard.


	5. Chapter 4

chapter 4

  
Mittens pov

My thoughts of what Bolt could be doing were interrupted when rhino made his exit from the house in his ball. I guess it would be hard to ignore the yelling, 'I hope he won't say much about it'. It was Bell who made her introduction first.

Bell: "You must be Rhino, I've heard a few things about. As for who I am, I'm your charming neighbor Bell. I'm glad I could finally meet ya"

With a nod of acknowledgement he gave his usual attitude.

Rhino: "I'm sure those few things weren't enough to even begin to tell you how fully awesome I am! If not I'm sure you'll find out sooner or later"

Seemingly amused with the little giant's larger than life theatrics. Bell appeared to come up with an idea.

Bell: "I think I got the gist of it, and I would love to hear more but before that, how about I show you two around this slightly less awesome neighborhood., although I guess now that you guys are living here it's "fully" awesome, no?"

Hearing this seemed to put Rhino in good spirits to say the least. I was still a little nervous about this but it seemed like a good opportunity to explore while we had a guide. It was then that we followed Bell out to the front of the house.

Rhino: "This is fully awesome alright!, do you think we'll meet Bolt on the way?"

Bell: "Maybe, although he might already be a ways off. Who knows if he's still in the neighborhood"

Taking a look around I could see that it's quite a large neighborhood as far as size goes, but in terms of actual houses, they weren't very many. It shouldn't take us too long to get through them.

Mittens: "Hey Bell?, if Bolt really isn't still in the neighborhood. Where do you think he could of gone."

With us now starting to walk down the street with Bell in the lead, she took a moment to consider the question, and then looking around she seemed to think of a reasonable answer.

Bell: "Well if you look past that way you can see where the next neighborhood starts."

She nodded off to the distance down the road. It really was decent way off but it might be a possibility.

Bell: "There's that, and There's also the chance he wandered into town but I kinda doubt it since that's even further away. He could have decided to take a stroll around in the woods, if that's true then I hope he's back soon"

That last statement seemed a bit too ominous to ignore. Although I'm sure Bell worded it so I would ask her about it.

Mittens: "Why's that?"

Bell: "Cos, there's a couple of things to worry about. One, there's wolves, although I think they know not to mess with the houses. Two, there's a scary old man who lives up the path, though if he found Bolt he'd just take him right back home, and lastly he could just get plain lost. That's the worst of it I think"

The image of wolves was horrifying, the thought of them being nearby never crossed my mind. I'm glad that none of us decided to wonder around earlier. That old man seems decent enough if he sends pets back home, and if he gets lost I'm sure his nose would lead him back home in that event.

Rhino: "I'm not worried, I'm sure Bolt could deal with anything!, and I doubt he'd get lost after what we've been through."

He glanced over my way. It was true that we'd travel across the country, but we traveled using roads. Getting lost in nature was a whole different battle, but I couldn't help but agree.

Mittens: "Yea, we really had it rough, and also he's so hard to miss that even if he did get lost I'm sure we'd find him. So Bell, what about this old guy you're talking about? He doesn't seem so scary if he just brings pets back to their owners"

Bell: "Well he just looks scary, but really it's not him I'm worried about, he has a really nasty cat that's not very friendly. If that cat ran into bolt, he'd probably be none to happy."

At this point I'm not too sure if she's trying to make me worried or get a rise out of me, still, not asking was out of the question.

Mittens: "What do you mean, he's not vicious is he?"

I was trying to be calm but my voice came out sounding worried. I'm not sure I'm too fond of the idea of bolt being in a fight.

Bell: "It depends, he seemed pretty threatening but he didn't seem dumb. He was just watching his territory. Still I wouldn't want to mess with him too much, but you know me haha. I pretended like I was going to find a way into his yard. He didn't take too kindly to that."

She lifted up her right paw, I just noticed how she had a small scar running down the length of it.

Bell: "I haven't visited there since. Not a friendly bone in that cat"

Mittens: "Well I'm sure Bolt has more than enough of those to spare. If anyone could make nice with that cat it's him. Honestly when I first met you I was surprised Bolt was able to put up with you."

A chuckle escaped Bell.

Bell: "ouch, I thought it hurt when I got this scar. your words hurt me more than your actual claws ever could, but as your friend I forgive you."

As typical as a response could be from Bell, it was rather sweet to know she considers me a friend. Although I couldn't help but to react at that claw remark. Thankfully she didn't notice.

Mittens: "Thanks, and as your friend I think I should tell you to work on your first impressions, or at least work on your introductions. If it weren't for what was going on I might of even laughed in your face."

Bell tried not to show her embarrassment, for someone who dishes out so much teasing, looks like she couldn't really take it in return. I was about to continue when Rhino interrupted.

Rhino: "What happened when you two met?"

Bell expression was worried, for a moment I was confused and then realized she probably thinks he doesn't know about my 'Bolt' situation. This subject had to come up sooner or later, I was hoping for the latter

Mittens: "Well Rhino, when I left the house I found that Bell and Bolt have already been acquainted... That worried me a little and I was suspicious of her."

Rhino: "and that made you jealous?"

Guess he wasn't one to dance around subjects.

Mittens: "Yea,.. a bit"

Bell: "Oh so you already know Rhino?, Mittens told me a bit, but could you let me in on what you think?"

Rhino: "Honestly, I'm quite happy for the both of them, but I'm not really a fan of that mushy romance stuff. Leave it for the soap operas."

Bell: "Au contrarie, it's not often that anyone could find someone that's special to them. It's a wonderful thing to see happen right in front of you instead of in those "soap operas", and-"

She was going to continue when I stopped her. I gave her a glare in hopes of reminding her that this isn't one of her shows.

Bell: "As I was saying, it's a wonderful thing but it isn't a fake soap opera, they're our real friends. so we should help them as much as we can"

Rhino: "True, you should always help your friends, but I think this is one of those times where I'll be on the sidelines waiting to save the day if anything happens. So forgive me Mittens but I think I'll pass this mission to Bell, but don't be scared to ask me if you really need to though."

It's weird to see how mature Rhino has been getting over these past days. Although I guess he's not the only one who's changing. I would of nearly laughed my self into an early grave if I heard about what I'd become when I was still in New York.

Mittens: "Thanks Rhino. Hey Bell, these houses we've been passing by, any interesting folks we should know or is this tour just a glorified walk."

We've covered nearly half the houses already. Lawn decorations scattered about here and there. I was wondering when bell would start her tour.

Bell: "Honestly, nothing really, but the old folks in this one here give us some nice food if you happen to sneak out."

It was just a regular house with rockers in the front, and even more lawn decorations than the last.

Bell: "But this next house here has someone who might be interesting."

We walked upon another house. This was one of the only houses that was fenced off. It displayed large bay window and a great tree in the front yard. But what really caught my attention was the sent of another-

X: "ugh Bell, what do you want now..., What's this?, you've made friends, and one of them looks rather appetizing.

Bell: "Whoa there, this hamster is our new neighbor and my friend. I know you won't go doing anything you'll regret."

X: "I wasn't talking about the hamster."

I recoiled as I felt an actual repulsion to that comment, the owner of that remark belonged to a black cat resting up above in the tree. If it weren't for his blue eyes, It'd be nigh impossible to spot him in the shadows. He started making his way down, at a closer look he had a strong build hidden by his fur, he soon approached us from his side of the fence.

X: "Quite the reaction. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Oboro. So Bell has made friends with a cat? I knew today was going to be an eventful one since that peculiar dog passed by."

This obviously caught my attention, but before I could reply Bell responded.

Bell: "Yes I did make nice with a cat, so who knows? Maybe I'll cut down on my visits."

I'm not sure what she meant by that but the black cat was visibly relieved to hear this .

Oboro: "Please do, I was hoping your obnoxious hobby would die soon."

The expression on his face changed as he seemed to begin sniffing at me from behind the fence. I took a step back but he was quick to explain.

Oboro: "Sorry, now that I'm closer to you, you smell kind of familiar... yes that's it! You smell like that dog that passed by earlier. Apologies for how I introduced myself, as I'm sure Bell understands, with as few people living here as there is, you learn to make your own entertainment, and you look quite entertaining. So, what do I call you?"

Mittens: "Mittens, my name is Mittens."

With that he decided to give me an invasive look over, I shifted away towards bell. I really don't like this guy so far.

Oboro: "How fitting, and you mister hamster, what do you go by."

Rhino, who has been unusually quiet to this point, abruptly rolled closer to the gate and took his took his expected foolhardy yet heroic attitude. To my enjoyment this seemed to surprise the black cat to the point where he almost jumped back.

Rhino: "I'm Rhino!, and I would appreciate it if you stopped eyeing my friend like that."

As impressive as it was for Rhino to stand up to someone who's many times his size, this statement was lost on the cat who seemed to be focused on something else.

Oboro: "Rhino, the hamster?"

Rhino: "Well, not all hamster. There's some wolf, and Wolverine mixed, but not the point! Stop staring at Mittens like that, I know your up to something."

Oboro: "I'm sorry but I don't know what you're implying. It sounds rather rude to command someone you just met, and a neighbor no less. Do you expect me to just not look at someone who's clearly standing in front of me?"

It was obvious that this cat was full of it. I was going to back Rhino up when Bell beat me to the reply again.

Bell: "Cut the crap, or do you want me to turn my weekly visits to daily wake up calls?"

This had shook up him up something fierce. His anger was outshined only by his fear.

Oboro: "you wouldn't! your owners would do something about it."

Bell: "And it would be worth it, Mittens has been nothing but nice to me and I would appreciate it as well if you treated both of our new neighbors with respect. So, are you going to stop this act or will I be here in the mornin' to wake you up"

With this, Oboro went quiet. It felt like a minute or two before he let out a sigh. He looked to Rhino and then me, his gaze seemed to be more direct and less impure.

Oboro: "Fine, I owe you two an apology. I'm going to be completely honest, I acted that way because I'd like nothing more than to be left alone long enough to actually get some decent sleep. When I saw Bell had actually made some comrades I assumed you guys would be just as bothersome as she is. So Bell, you happy now?"

Bell: "I'm always happy, but I'm not the one you should be asking that?"

He turned his gaze back to me and Rhino and waited. I guess it was my turn to speak up.

Mittens: "O.k Oboro was it?, I get it. New neighbors show up, get all chummy with someone who I learned would probably want nothing to do with cats, I'd be skeptical too, but some things happened and now we're friends, and as far as napping goes I totally get how annoying it would be to be woken up from a nice one. So I'll forgive you if you tell me more about that dog that passed by."

Oboro: "That white dog?, I was going to get his attention but he seemed pretty deep in thought. With how strong that scent mark was, I'm guessing he's the final piece to the motley crew that is your new household?"

Mittens: "yes, I'm just curious as to where he went."

He looked at me with suspicion, while his previous gazes has been more provocative, this one had been more analytical.

Oboro: "hmmm, well he went down the trail to the old Estor place. Though that was quite some time ago"

He pointed a little further down the neighborhood there was a dirt road that led into the woods. Rhino started to move in that direction.

Mittens: "Rhino, what are you doing?"

Rhino: "I'm going to check on Bolt, if what Bell said was true then something might have happened if he didn't come back right away."

This was true, and that made me anxious. Who knows what could be happening. I'm sure Bolt would be ok but it was a feeling that didn't work on logic.

Bell: "Hey Rhino, I'm sure it's fine. I know what I said about that place and the forest but it really hasn't been 'that' long since he left, I think we should give him some time before we go after him."

Mittens: "I think she's right, I want to go after Bolt just as much as you but I think he wanted to find some things out alone right now, and like you said, "he can deal with anything". Your heart's in the right place as usual but let's wait a little longer"

Rhino was about to give his rebuttal when Bell spoke up again.

Bell: "Hey I got an idea, how about we head back home and wait for Bolt while our pal Oboro here goes and check for Bolt"

Mittens: "What?"

Rhino: "Huh?"

Oboro: "Excuse you?"

It seemed all three of us were thinking the same thing. Why would we want him to look for Bolt, I'd doubt he'd even want to.

Bell: "Calm down n' hear me out. Oboro here knows his way around, he can go alone. If one of you two goes. I would need to get you there. I don't think we should do that because we know Bolt wanted to figure things out."

There was a bit of truth in that, but there was a problem.

Oboro: "Now what makes you think I'll just up and follow your plans! I get the feeling I'm missing a couple of facts here, and in all honesty, I don't care. I'd rather just walk back inside my home and sleep just to spite you then to play along in your games."

He seemed rather adamant. His glare locked onto Bell, unyielding.

Bell: "I won't bother you unless it's for business for the rest of the year."

Oboro: "Deal!"

'that was shockingly easy, he didn't even change that expression' with that he hopped onto the fence that separated us.

Oboro: "I guess it would be a good chance to get acquainted with this dog. Here's to hoping he's not like Bell"

Bell mocked a pained reaction as Oboro jumped down on the outside of his fence. He looked to me and Rhino.

Oboro: "I just want to apologize again, I was acting like an ass. I know we got off on the wrong foot but please forgive me."

Me and Rhino shared a look and in unison, we nodded.

Mittens: "Alright, all is forgiven yadda yadda yadda, but please just make sure Bolt is ok."

Again Oboro gave the same look as when I first asked him about Bolt. I'm pretty sure he was starting to figure things out. I really have to force things under wraps, I was never one to wear my heart on my sleeve but as time passes on, it's becoming more impossible. I wonder if things are going to be ok if I can't keep my mouth shut.

Oboro: "like I said earlier, I'm sure I'm missing some facts here. I feel it'll be rude if I inquire why, so I won't. I'll do my best to make sure Bolt is ok."

It was so surprising to see the difference between this cat and the one we met earlier. Although I wouldn't want to be a jerk, I'm envious of how he can could do something like that.

Rhino: "Thank you, if things go sour I'll be there to bail you and Bolt out."

Oboro : "haha, I'll be sure to thank you then. Well if that's all I'll be taking off, ja ne"

Bell: "À toute l'huere"

with that we went our separate ways. Oboro sauntered down the forest path while Bell led the way back home. The rest of the tour was pretty much the same as the first half, it was pretty uneventful even until we made it back home.

Bell: "I hope you guys like your new home. There's still more to show you but I just wanted to show you guys the close area"

Rhino: "This place is awesome. I'm sure penny is going to take us out walking eventually."

Bell seemed to have a remembered something, because she seemed more excited than we've ever seen here.

Bell: "I totally forgot!, there's a dog park near by. I can't wait to show you guys! It'll be super fun!"

That's a dog for you, I wonder if Bolt would react the same way. I can see it now, tail waggin and all. I'm sure he'll be more excited than I can imagine when Penny decides to finally take him.

That was when I was reminded of something.

Mittens: "Sorry Bell, it might be a while. You see Penny is still recovering from the fire. Shes making a hasty recovery but for now she's only limited to staying home and school."

You could almost see Bells enthusiasm deflate.

Bell: "I'm sorry to hear that, I hope she gets well soon. I do remember you mentioning the fire"

Mittens: "Yea, it was when Bolt saved Penny from the studio while it was burning down. I'm surprised Bolt has recovered as much as he did. Although I guess it's because Bolt's been hanging around me most of our time here. With my naps and lounging around we haven't been very active."

Bell: "A dry spell huh? It's ok, I'm sure Bolt will take the initiative when his stamina is back and you can get down to being "active"in no time."

Bob Pov

I love Bell with all my heart, but it's hard to get decent sleep when that gal's around, and as usual I'm awoken by hearing her voice. She sounded panicked but that was normal. I'm sure her tails been caught by her shenanigans yet again. Honestly, I find it endearing. I guess it's about time for me to get up anyway.

Bob : "Never a dull moment."

After taking a moment to stretch out, I made my way outside to the back yard. I was greeted by Bell desperately running from an enraged Mittens in her yard, the white spot on the cats muzzle revealing that she was beat red underneath. 'Oh boy'

Bell: "I was joking! I was joking!"

Mittens : "I'm not laughing!"

They seemed to be too distracted to notice me. I started to walk toward them to break up what ever this was when I noticed a new little body sitting in their back porch. He seemed rather stunned about what was going on, so I changed course and made my way next to him.

Bob: "They're gonna be alright?"

He seemed to snap back to reality. My presence just dawning on him.

Rhino: "woah!"

Bob: "hey now, s'allright. I'm your neighbor Boss, but please call my Bob."

Rhino: "Uh hi Bob, I'm Rhino."

Bob: "So your the hamster Mittens told me about. Good to meetcha. If you don't mind me askin, Care to tell me what's goin on here."

Rhino: "Oh that? it's fine! I'm sure it'll sort itself out."

Taking another look at Bell's desperate attempts to keep away from Mittens I see that While Bell did have an advantage in speed, it seems like instead of just running away, she was trying to talk sense into her. Mittens on the other hand was dead set on catching Bell.

Bob: "I see. Well before we met, Mittens told me a bit about how y'all met and moved here. She had said she was going to tell the whole tale but she looks a little preoccupied at the moment. Could you be so kind as to spin the yarn."

Rhino: "Oh? Sure! You better get ready, because your in for the ride of your life! I'm talking action, suspense, explosions and -"

Bell: "Romance?"

Bells sudden appearance caught both of us off guard. It seems Mittens endurance gave out, as she staggered her way on to the porch only to fall on her side. Bell didn't seem to worse for wear, but her breathing was labored.

Bob: "Well I'm glad things calmed down with you two, what was that anyway?"

Bell: "Well I had taken Mittens and Rhino on a tour of the neighborhood, and when we got back I maaaay have told a tiny joke."

Bob: "A joke from you?, I'm guessing she took exception to it?"

Bell: "Just a little hehe. I'm sorry Mittens, can ya forgive me?

Still lying down and catching her breath, she gave an exasperated reply.

Mittens: "whatever!"

Bell: "yay! All's well that ends well!"

Bob: "Wait, you took them around the neighborhood? Anything interesting happen?"

Bell: "Oboro gave us a minor headache but he seemed to take a liking the two"

Bob: "Really? He gave you a headache?, he must have stepped up his game somethin mighty."

Bell: "Har har, well long story short he agreed to go check in on Bolt at that scary house"

Bob: "The Estor manor? Oh boy that doesn't sound good."

Rhino seemed to get a little impatient

Rhino: "Now you too? I've been hearing about this place all morning. What's the big deal with it!"

Bob :"Well honestly it's not that bad. I'm sure Bell may have exaggerated a bit. I'm guessing you heard about the cat that lives there?"

Rhino nodded. Still waiting for explanations.

Bell: "He has his reasons for being that way. He's just misunderstood is all"

Bell: "I can't believe your defending him after what he did to me."

Bob: "I'm just glad he decided to just leave it with that."

Rhino again losing his patience butts in.

Rhino: "Just what is that place, and who is that cat."

Bob: "That place belongs to a nature man of sorts, heard he used to explore the world and see all kinds of things. He's getting on in his years but I hear they still call out him every now and then. He's nice, he's fairly friendly despite Bells assertations"

Bell: "Have you seen the man? You'd think he'd been in wars with all those scars."

Bob: "Hey now still judging people on how they look?, you sure were scared of me when we first met"

Bell: "Thats different, your fluffy and huggable, and-"

Mittens: "And what about that cat?"

Still lying down, Mittens was still recovering. Her curiosity wearing on her patience as well as Rhinos.

Bob: "Well if it's hug'ability yer wondering about, I'd say 'only once', cos after that it's over."

Rhino: "Even a big dog like you wouldn't want to mess with him? He sounds like some kind of monster."

Bob: "like I said he has his reasons, and I'm sure He dislikes fighting just as much as I do, but sometimes it's unavoidable. He and I both know that very well. I went to talk with him after Bell's run in with him. You called him a monster but he's just a cat who's had it rough. Still, I could tell he was strong despite his age."

Rhino: "Well I just hope he's not sour puss to the point where he'll attack Bolt, if not he'll have to answer to me"

Bob: "Easy there, let's not go starting fights. He's not the type to just outright attack anyone. Let's wait till Oboro gets back to us. How about you tell us how you guys came to be here"

Now relaxed Rhino remembered how he was going to start his story. Cracking his knuckles and then his neck, He got back into his flow.

Rhino: "Alright, it started as any day would. I was in my headquarters, sifting through all of the world's events through my magic box, as soon as I found something interesting I noticed two entities outside my domicile. Naturally I went to investigate. Knowing that they could be possible villains, I prepared for the worst, but to my disappointment and their fortune they were not there to cause harm. They were battered and hungry, But one of them looked familiar. It was none other my hero, Bolt the super dog! And-"

Mittens: "Alright, sorry to stop your story Rhino but how about I tell it and you fill in the gaps. Ok?"

Seemingly recovered, Mittens had sat up to stop Rhinos iteration of the story. He began to pout but he didn't really have any objection to it. I'm guessing it basically translated to 'aww you're no fun'. I couldn't help but laugh.

Bob: "I get what Mittens is saying, but for what it's worth I rather enjoyed that version."

A triumphant nod was his response.

Bell: "Well then Mittens. Take it from the top."

Mittens: "Here goes. It begins with a little ally cat gathering food, not knowing she was going to meet the craziest dog in the world."

With that she began retelling the whole story, with Rhino's help of course.

Authors note.

Hello any and all readers, thank you so much for reading up to this point. I hope you're all enjoying the holidays, I hope you make some good memories this year and the next.

remember this is cross posted from fan-fic so if you want the read the chapters early I usually post it on there first. Also there are some edits that I can’t translate over to here. I’ll keep posting though 

It means a lot to hear any kind of support and I'm glad to see anyone reading this. I felt like I had to cut this chapter short because if I continued there wouldn't really be a good stopping point for a long while, so expect a longer next chapter. This also means it might take a bit longer for my next post to come out, but I'll try to make it gap shorter between this chapter and the last so please stay tuned.


End file.
